The Middle of Nowhere
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: The story takes place right after season two. Some things are different though. Like what happened with the pictures and what they were of. This story may change to mature rating later.
1. Chapter 1

In the Middle of Nowhere

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star

Author's Note: This takes place after season two. Those pictures weren't so innocent and something happened to Jude that night but what? Please enjoy and review. There will be some mention of mature subject matter and language so be warned. The chapters will be short.

Thanks,

Cindy

Ch.1 What happened last night?

(Jude's point of view)

I woke up in Mason's hotel room. My head was still pounding. I could only remember parts of the night before. I was currently wearing a long shirt of Mason's. I was pretty sure that Mason had to dress me. I felt bad for the guy I'm sure I didn't cooperate. I slowly got up feeling dizzy still. Mason was sitting at a table. He was reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. He handed me a cup and asked. "Morning Hon you okay?" "I really don't know Mas." I answered honestly.

Mason looked at me. He looked so worried. I wandered how badly I looked and what I was like last night. Before we could talk anymore there was a knock at the door. Jamie and Sadie were standing there looking concerned. Sadie rushed in and hugged me. "Hey baby sister are you okay? Sadie asked. I started to cry. The three of them say on the bed with me. I just cried into Sadie's shoulder. The night before events was slowly coming back to me. Jamie tried to hug me but I wouldn't let him touch me.

"Jude sweetie what happened last night?" Sadie asked. "Tommy left and I got drunk." I said sobbing. Jamie and Sadie both looked mad and shocked. "Is that all that happened Jude?" Sadie questioned me. "Isn't that enough." I cried out. Sadie hugged me tighter and said. "Yeah Jude that's plenty." "I've called and called him. He won't answer." I said almost choking from crying so hard.

Around noon Sadie, Jamie, and I headed home. Mason whispered to me before I left. "What happens on tour stays on tour unless you tell me other wise." I nodded to him and whispered. "Thank you Mason for everything." The drive seemed longer and I wasn't looking forward to facing Darius or my Dad for that matter.

My Dad was so angry at me for just taking off. He wouldn't even let me leave the house to go to G-Major. I really wanted to talk to Kwest. I was hoping he knew where Tommy was or at least had a way to contact him. I need Tommy. As the memories of the night were coming back I felt so scared. I was also embarrassed.

What if my family and friends found out what happened? What if the press and my fans find out? I sat asking myself the same questions over and over. I rolled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep. I woke up from a nightmare only to realize it was a memory. How could I let this happen to me? Why did this happen?

I picked up my cell phone and once again dialed Tommy's number. "This is Tom Quincy sorry I'm unable to answer your call leave me message and I'll get back to you." It beeped so I talked. "Tommy I need you please call me back." I said. Why isn't he answering his phone? When I need him the most he's no where to be found. Why did he leave? How could he leave me? Doesn't he know I love him? How could he do this to me?

Dad finally let me go to G-Major. Darius ushered me into his office. I saw everyone starring. I sat down across from Darius. Kwest come by the office and Darius motioned him in. Kwest closed the door behind him. "Jude you are a very lucky girl. You're number one so I'm going to let your little night off go. Now is there anything I need to know about your night off?" Darius asked.

"I honestly don't remember most of the night." I lied. Darius nodded. "Tommy is unreachable for a while I thought the two of you would want to know." Darius said to us. Kwest nodded first. Darius looked at me. I wanted to cry but I just nodded too. "Okay Jude you have an appearance tonight." "You got it D." I said trying to smile.

Darius finally let us leave. Kwest asked me to come with him to studio B. "Are you really okay Jude?" He asked. I frowned and said. "No I'm not I need Tommy." "I know Jude. I was shocked he just left. He was so excited about his date with you." Kwest said. "So was I Kwest." I admitted as I started to cry.

Kwest went to hug me but I dodged him. "Jude are you okay?" He questioned again looking more worried. "Um no but I really don't want to talk about it." I said. Kwest nodded but looked even more concerned. "If I hear from T I'll make sure he calls you." Kwest said. "Thanks Kwest for everything." I said. "No problem Superstar."

Portia interrupted us and said. "Jude it's time to find you something fabulous to wear." I nodded and tried to smile again. Portia picked out a short jean skirt and a black lacy blouse. As she helped me change she saw the bruises on me. "Jude, what happened?" She asked. "Um nothing I just fell down the stairs." I lied. "Okay honey we'll just get a longer skirt and top." She said clearly believing me.

My appearance went well. It was good I could just be natural on the stage. Since it was televised I hoped Tommy was watching. Even though I was really angry with him now. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have gotten drunk in the first place. But it was my bad decisions that made this happen not him. I logically knew that.

As soon as I was ready to go home Darius come and got me. "G-Major right now." Darius yelled at his driver. I was kind of mad because I wanted to go home. But, since Darius was so angry I didn't say a word. "D are you okay?" I asked softly. He didn't answer me. He looked so angry and seemed to be getting angrier by the minute. I couldn't figure out what I did. The appearance had went really well so I knew that wasn't it. When we arrived at G-Major he flew out of the car. He ran into the building with me trying to keep up. He rushed into his office. I followed him in. Then he went over and locked his door. Then he shut the blinds.

I was getting nervous. There was something strange going on. "Why in the hell didn't you tell me?" He screamed. I have no idea what he was talking about. What had him so upset? "What's wrong D? What did I do?" I asked in a normal voice.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch. 2 Part of the story

Author's Note: Tommy will be showing up in chapter four. This story will probably be 20 chapters. I'm currently working on chapter 13. So it's just finding time to edit and type really. My English skills are rusty. Anyways please enjoy and send a review if you want. I won't stop writing because of lack of reviews and I always finish my stories. Reviews just inspire me to get chapters out faster. Anyways thank you again for reading.

Cindy

(Jude's point of view)

I had never seen Darius so angry. I waited for him to tell me what was wrong. Finally he brought out a huge envelope. He pulled what looked like pictures out. I looked down and saw the pictures of the awful night. I was drunk and even naked in a few of them. I started to cry feeling so ashamed. Darius seemed to be calming down. I realized he wasn't angry at me mainly worried. He sighed in frustration.

"Jude what happened that night?" Darius asked. I cried harder not able to even answer him. He tried to comfort me but I didn't want him to. "Please don't touch me." I cried out. He backed away looking very upset. He sat back down and let me cry. He sat silently until I calmed myself down. "I'm so sorry Darius." I said. He nodded he looked even more worried than before.

Darius grabbed a lighter and the pictures. He burned them right in front of me. "Don't worry Jude he'll be taken care of." Darius promised. I nodded willing myself not to cry anymore. He watched the pictures burn. "It'll be okay." Darius said. I looked at him doubtfully but nodded.

"I've cancelled your tour. I was thinking you deserve a vacation. Sometime away from work, fans, friends, family, and all your responsibilities might do you some good." Darius suggested. "Yeah sometime away sounds real nice right now." I said. "Alright then go home get packed and say your good byes. I'll get you out of here as soon as I can." Darius promised. "Thank you D for everything." I said. "Just take care of yourself and when you hit back except another hit album." Darius said working up a smile.

I hurried out of Darius office looking for Kwest. Portia saw me and said. "Jude Darius said to be ready to go in two hours. He'll send a car. Where are you going anyway?" "I just need sometime away." I answered honestly. "Well take care of yourself." Portia said walking away. I yelled to her. "You too P."

Kwest came in sight. He heard me and Portia talking. "You're leaving too?" He asked. I nodded and said. "If you talk to Tom will you tell him I miss him?" I said sadly. "Of course I will superstar. Enjoy your time off you earned it." Kwest said. He patted me lightly on my back. I was proud I didn't flinch.

Next I said my goodbyes to Speid, Kyle, and Wally. I was happy they were respecting my current no touch me rule. They all knew something had happened in Berry but they didn't ask. Since my tour was cancelled they were joining Mason on his. Jamie and Pasty were making out in Studio C when I found them. "Excuse me guys but I need to talk to you." I said almost laughing. "What's up Jude?" Jamie asked. I knew he was worried about me. "I'm taking a vacation. D's rewarding me for the album." I lied smoothly. Jamie looked confused and upset. I knew he was about to give me a hard time. But Pasty stopped him and said. "Have fun Blondie." "Thanks have a good summer guys." I said rushing out so Jamie wouldn't try to hug me again.

I headed home to pack. When I got there my Dad was waiting. "I talked with Darius. I'm only letting you go because Darius thinks you need this. Please be good and take care of yourself." Dad said concerned. "I will Dad and you take care of yourself and Sades." I said. He nodded and then said. "I expect a call everyday at least once." I nodded. I let Dad kiss my cheek before he left to get back to work.

I started to pack when Sadie busted in. "What the hell is this I hear about you leaving town alone?" Sadie questioned. "Sades I just need sometime to sort everything out." I answered. "Jude what happened in Berry?" Sadie asked. "Sades please I can't talk about it." I said. "Fine Jude but if you need to talk please call me. I love you baby sister." "I love you too Sades. Take care of Dad and Kwest." I said. She smiled and nodded. Sadie hugged me and then helped me pack. I was happy she didn't ask me anymore questions. She was shocked to hear I didn't even know where I was heading. I told her it didn't matter I just needed to get away and clear my head.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch.3 Everyone loves a good mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star and I am not making one dime off this story.

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Tommy will be in chapter four and chapter five is going to be from Tommy point of view. So enjoy thank you again for the reviews and for reading.

Cindy

(Jude's point of view)

Darius was waiting outside my house for me. His driver opened the door for me. On the way to the airport we didn't talk at all. I was lost in thought. I had been replaying the last few days over in my head. Darius to me right to his jet. His driver gave my bags to a man waiting to put them in. The man smiled and nodded. I did my best to smile back.

"Listen Star I want you to rest up. If you need me you have the number." Darius said. "Where am I heading to anyway?" I asked feeling stupid for not asking before now. "The states Jude." He replied simply grinning a little. "Uh okay." I said back. "It's one of my vacation homes." He said chuckling and my expression I was sure. He was acting so weird it was like he thought I was going to have a ball once I left. "Have a nice time Jude." He said patting me on the back. "Thanks D." I said as I got onto the jet.

The flight attended was smiling. It was a plane that could probably fit 20 people. There were leather couches with seat belts. We took off quickly. We had been in the air a few minutes when. The flight attended approached me and said. "Hi I'm Heidi if you need anything please let me know." "I'm Jude it's nice to meet you." I said politely. "I know I'm a huge fan." She said practically squealing. I laughed a little and asked. "Would you like an autograph?"

She smiled and said. "Oh yes if it isn't too much trouble." I laughed and pulled an autograph picture and signed to see her. She thanked me and than left. A few minutes later she returned with a soda for me. I asked her to sit down for a few minutes. We talked about music. Then she smiled and said. "This week as been so amazing." "Oh yeah?" I questioned. "Yeah first I met my favorite boy-bander Tommy Q from Boyz Attack and now I met you. I mean I loved Mr. Mills and all but this is awesome." She said. I gasped a little when she mentioned Tommy.

"Where was Tommy flying?" I asked excited that I might be able to track him down. Heidi gave me a strange look but didn't answer my question. "I should get back to work." She said. The rest of the flight Heidi tried to avoid me. I was relieved when we finally landed. I smiled at Heidi and said bye to her as I left the jet.

I walked into a private area of the airport. I looked around for signs to say where I was. Finally a man stood near with a sign that said Miss Harrison on it. I kept starring at him. He looked very familiar but I wasn't sure from where. Then it hit me he was the man I saw with Tommy the night he disappeared. I gasped a little at him.

He stepped forward. I noticed he already had my bags. "Miss Harrison please come with me." He said. I followed close behind him. I wanted to ask him about Tommy but he was kind of scary. I also figured he wouldn't answer me even if I did ask. He helped me into the back of a BMW with tinted windows.

We drive along time. All I could see was farms. Wherever I was it was green. I guess maybe the Midwest but I hadn't visited the states much. After another 45 minutes we finally stopped and drove up a long driveway. Then I saw a huge wooden cabin. It was practically a mansion. There was a lot of land surrounding the area.

In the distance I could see lights. As I looked towards them I saw a huge stable. I saw the man grab my bag. As we headed towards the door I suddenly felt nervous. I knew it wasn't about being alone. I wanted to be alone though I doubted Darius was letting me stay alone. There was probably staff or something. What was waiting for me behind these doors? I couldn't understand what my problem was.

Before I could walk into the house my phone rang. "Hi Dad." I said. "Jude are you okay?" Dad asked sounding worried. "Yeah Dad I'm fine but I just arrived and I haven't even been in the house yet." I said. "Oh sorry honey well you go on in and call me later." Dad said. "Okay bye Dad I love you." I responded. "I love you too Jude." Dad said as I hung up my phone. I was still very anxious. It made no sense to feel this way. I finally sighed and followed the man.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch. 4 Shocked

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update I've been really sick with strep throat. There is some bad language in this chapter just to warn you. Anyways thank you for the reviews and for reading. Hope you enjoy!

Cindy

(Jude's point of view)

The man opened the door carrying my bags. I followed him in. The house was even bigger on the inside. I couldn't believe this was a cabin in the woods. It was beautifully decorated in mostly creams and browns. The ceilings were very tall. The fire place was already lit. I could see two huge leather couches and a leather chair. The man carried my bags upstairs. I was going to follow him but he shook his head and finally spoke. "Stay in here please Miss Harrison." I obeyed though I was confused. So I just stood by the stairs and waited.

I turned towards the kitchen and suddenly there he was. Tommy was standing right in front of me. I could help but stare at him. He was the last person I excepted to see. But the reason the flight attended and driver were so weird made sense. They both knew Tommy was here. I was sure the man had known were Tommy was though. As he stood about three feet away I started to think maybe this was just my imagination. I mean here was Tommy looking pissed off and worried. He didn't speak or try to approach me. I hoped this was real and I wasn't losing my mind.

Neither of us wanted to make a move. No one said a word. Finally the man came back down the stairs. He said. "Your bags are in your room Miss Harrison enjoy your stay." I just nodded to him. Tommy finally moved walking him to the door. The two of them talked quietly for a few minutes before the man finally left.

I decided to sit down. I was a little dizzy and tired by all the traveling and now Tommy being here. I sat down on one of the large brown couches. Tommy joined me sitting in the cream leather chair so he could look at me. I tired to avoid eye contact with him. "Jude what's going on here?" Tommy asked finally speaking to me. I just rolled my eyes. "Why did Darius send you here?" He asked. I still said nothing just starred at my feet.

"Jude you have to talk to me. Something has to be really wrong for Darius to send you here to me." He explained. He kept trying to catch my eye. I tried to stay calm and quite. We both just sat there a few more minutes. Even though I wasn't looking at Tommy I could feel the steam coming off him. He was getting pissed off. "Damn it Jude. Why aren't you talking to me?" He yelled.

Was he serious? He runs out on me and then just expects me to act like nothing happened. I'm not just going to open up to him. He left me not the other way around. I have a right to freeze him out at least for a while. I knew I couldn't stay mad but right now I'm mad. An older woman came down the stairs and said. "Hello you must be Jude Harrison. I'm Nancy I take care of the house among other things if you need anything at all please let me know." I smiled a little at the older gray headed woman and said. "Thank you I would love to know where my room is I'm exhausted." "Follow me I'll show you the way." She said.

Tommy stood up in shock and watched us leave. When I got upstairs I called my Dad back. I made it a quick conversation. I didn't really feel up to a heart-to-heart. Then Nancy helped me unpack. The guest room was great. The bed was huge cherry oak it was done in black and reds. I assumed Darius or Tommy had told Nancy to give me this room. After I was unpacked Nancy ran me a bath. She said it would help relax me. "Thank you so much Nancy for all your help." I said sincerely. "Not a problem Dear just push the intercom button marker N if you need anything else." She said as she left the room.

I was soaking in the tub when I heard a knock. I assumed it was Nancy again. "Come on in." I said figuring the bubbles covered me pretty well. But in walked Tommy. His mouth was wide open. I made sure the bubbles covered me good and blushed a little.

"Damn you Tommy. Why won't you leave me alone." I yelled embarrassed and angry. "Jude I'm sorry. I am really sorry I didn't want to leave. I hated leaving you like that." He pled softly. "Yeah well you did leave didn't you? You left without explaining and you acted like you were never coming back." I yelled back at him. "Jude, Darius needed my help. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said. I rolled my eyes annoyed.

He walked towards the bathtub. He knelt down and went to touch my cheek. I couldn't help but flinch. He backed away with a worried look. "D wouldn't tell me why you're here. Something bad happened after I left didn't it?" He asked. What was he a mind reader. I looked down at the water in shame this time. "Jude you can tell me Girl I won't judge you. I'm sure it's nothing next to the things I've done. I'm worried Girl." He said. I took a deep breath. I knew I was going to forgive him but I didn't want to talk not now especially about this. "I'm really tired Tommy." I said sadly.

He looked at me for a moment. He sighed and said. "Get some sleep Girl." He smiled a little and left. I finished my bath. I was so glad he dropped it at least for tonight. But I knew he wouldn't let it go. I hurried into the bed. I was so tired but I couldn't sleep. I had so many questions for Tommy. Why was he here? Where exactly is here? What was so important that he left me? Why didn't he try to explain to me? How could he hurt me again? How did he except me to trust him when he didn't trust me?


	5. Chapter 5

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch.5 What is going on?

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and to everyone who is reading. This chapter is from Tommy's point of view. Remember this is after season two with some changes to the last episode in season two. Hope you all enjoy! Thank you again. Warning there is some bad language in this chapter.

Cindy

(Tommy's point of view)

When Darius called me he was very upset. He said he was sending Jude to me. I was confused. What the hell had happened after I left? I mean one second Darius is telling me I can't tell her where I am and it would be better if I didn't contact her at all. Then he turns around less than a week later and sends her here to me. I kept asking him why and what was wrong. But he wouldn't tell me anything he said Jude needed to tell me. Then he said he wasn't even sure if he knew the whole story. I could tell he was really worried about her.

I couldn't wait to see Jude. Even though it hadn't been that long I had missed her so much. I felt so badly that I had to leave her before our first date. I knew she was going to be mad at me. Darius had said Jude didn't know she was coming to me. I knew she would want an explanation for me leaving. I knew she would want to know why I didn't call or anything. I had my own questions. What was going on with my girl?

When Jude arrived she wouldn't speak to me. I wasn't shock she knew silence from her hurt more than the yelling. I decided not to say anything to her at first either. I was just so happy to see her and have her here with me. Hopefully I would have the chance to make everything up to her. But as soon as I saw her I knew something was really wrong. She looked so exhausted and just plain sad.

I kept trying to get her to talk to me. Hell I would even be happy to be yelled at by her at this point. Nancy came down and took Jude upstairs to get settled in. I called Darius after they disappeared upstairs. Darius reminded me that Jude was my responsibility and I better not screw it up. I knew he understood that Jude and I were close to crossing the line. But he didn't say anything about it yet. After I hung up I went upstairs to Jude's room. The door was wide up but she was no where to be found. I realized she must be in the bathroom attached to her room.

I knocked and to my surprise she told me to come on in. Then she yelled at me to leave her alone. I realized she wasn't expecting me. I tried to explain to her that I didn't want to leave her. But she didn't want to listen to me. I tried to walk closer to her but she got even more upset. So I backed off. All she said was she was tired. She looked like she hadn't slept since I left so I decided to leave her room and let her sleep.

I grabbed my cell and dialed Sadie's number. "Hi Sadie." I said knowing she was probably pissed to. "Damn Tommy what do you want?" Sadie asked pissed off. "How is Jude doing?" I questioned hoping for some answers. "She's gone Tom you left town and she fell apart." Sadie answered yelling at me. "She left why?" I asked. "Jude had this drunken' night and now she's left town too and only Darius knows where she is." She yelled. "I'm sorry Sadie I never meant to hurt her." I said honestly. "You never do mean to but you did." Sadie screamed and then hung up on me.

I called Kwest next. He was more pissed than Sadie. He was pissed that I left Jude and also that I didn't even tell him I was leaving. But Kwest did break down and tell me something was really wrong with Jude. I never let on that Jude was with me here. He also told me that Portia had been acting strange. Did Portia know what was wrong with Jude? I knew Darius trusted his sister so maybe she did.

I decided to call up my ex-wife. "So Quincy did you finally decide to call." Portia said confusing me. She knew I was going to call her what was she a damn physic. "Listen Portia I don't have time for your bullshit. I need some info about Jude." I said annoyed I swear that woman never changes. "About Jude?" She questioned me stuttering nervously. "Yeah why did she leave town?" I asked. I wasn't sure if Portia knew Jude was with me. "Well Tom there was some photos that turned up and let's just say they were not good girl material." Portia confessed. Portia and I talked for a few more minutes before I finally hung up.

I was more confused. What was going on and why won't anyone tell me anything? Don't they know how much I care about Jude? I finally fell asleep. I hurried to take a shower as soon as I was awake. I dressed and headed to check on Mya. Mya was seated eating breakfast with Nancy. "Good morning Uncle Tommy." Mya said. "Morning My. We've got a guest here to stay with us for a while at least." I said. "Really who is it?" Mya asked excited.

Just then a very sleepy Jude came down the stairs. She looked like she still hadn't slept. "Morning everyone." Jude said shyly. Mya squealed and yelled. "You're Jude Harrison." Jude smiled at her. Jude always was good to her fans and loved them. She had no idea how much of a fan that little girl was.

"Yeah I'm Jude. What's your name sweetie?" Jude asked her. "I'm Mya Camilla Mills." She answered proudly. "This is Darius' daughter." I explained to Jude. Jude smiled and said. "I work for your Daddy." "I know Daddy has told me all about you." Mya said giggling. Jude laughed a little.

"Uncle Tommy is your producer right?" Mya asked Jude. Jude nodded and shyly said. "He's also my friend." "Uncle Tommy is the greatest." Mya said giggling. I decided to join in their conversation. "So are you Mya." I said picking Mya up. Jude smiled at me a little. I smiled back. I could tell she was going to let me explain now. The anger was melt away.

Mya and Jude talked for a little longer before Nancy took Mya out for a while. After Nancy and Mya left Jude went to take a shower. I decided to work out for a while. I was in the gym when Jude showed up. She handed me a towel. "Hey girl did you have a nice shower?" I asked smiling. She didn't answer she was starring at my bare chest. I laughed and waved my hand in front of her face. She blushed and mumbled. "Huh what?"

"Nothing Girl let me take a shower then I'll give you the grand tour of the house." I said with a grin. "Sure sounds great." Jude responded heading to her room. I hurried and showered quickly. I had so many questions but I knew she needed an explanation first. I would give her one and hope she would forgive me yet again.

When I got out I went to Jude's room. She wasn't there so I searched the house. I found her in the kitchen making ham sandwiches. She handed me one and then started eating her own. After we ate I showed Jude the house. She was amazed by the size. Finally after the tour Jude and I sat outside on the patio. It was a little chilly but sunny.

Jude and I sat in silence for a while. Finally I spoke up. "Jude I really am sorry for leaving you. I didn't want to." She smiled and said. "But Darius needed you though." "Yeah Mya's Mom is a druggie. She's giving up her right but she has to be clean at least 30 days first. Darius can't afford to be gone that long so he sent me." I explained.

"Why did you tell me you wouldn't be back?" She questioned. "Oh Girl I'm sorry but I was worried Mya's Mom might not make it 30 days so I didn't know when I would be back. It felt selfish to tell you to wait for me." I answered. "Okay last questioned Tommy why didn't you take the time to tell me or call me back?" She asked. "Darius made me swear to keep this a secret. I really wanted to tell you." I said.

Jude sighed and said. "I guess I forgive you but you need to trust me." I chuckled and said. "We need to trust each other." I got serious and grabbed her hand. She flinched and I stopped but couldn't help but frown. "Jude what's going on? Why won't you tell me? Why are you here?" I questioned rambling.

She started to cry. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to tell her it would all be okay. But she wouldn't let me touch her. I don't know how to make it better. And I don't know what happened. All I had was something about photos. I knew this was more than a bad photo shoot.

"Jude please talk to me. Trust me girl." I begged. She kept crying. I sat there hoping she would stop. I couldn't stand to hear her so upset. "Jude, Portia mentioned some trouble with photos." I stated. Jude looked up but started to sob choking. "Jude, baby calm down." I said. I laid my hand on her shoulder. I slowly rubbed circles. She stopped crying and stuttered. "Please don't touch me Tommy." I moved my hand quickly.

"I went to Berry to see Mason. I was just going to let off some steam. I was upset that you wouldn't answer my calls. I sung and then I started to drink." She explained crying again. "Then what happened girl?" I asked softly. There was this guy. He was cute and said he was a photographer. We were drinking together. I went up to Mason's room with the guy while Mason had interviews. He um took photos really bad ones." She said sobbing yet again. "Is that all Jude?" I asked. "No but I can't Tommy please not yet." She begged.

"Okay Jude. It's okay take your time I'll be here when you're ready." I said. "Thank you Tommy." She said softly. "Not a problem girl." Jude went upstairs as Nancy and Mya to get Jude. They both came down the stairs laughing. I was happy to see Jude laughing.

After dinner Nancy took Mya for a bath. Then it was Mya's bedtime. I left Jude downstairs. Jude had been fairly quite after dinner. When I came back down Jude was yawning. "Girl you need some sleep." I suggested. She yawned again and nodded. "Night Tommy." She said. "Night Jude sweet dreams." I said. She mumbled something and then headed upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch. 6 Jude's Bad Dream

Author's Note: This chapter is really short. Sorry it took me so long to update. I am hoping to get out at least a few chapters this coming week. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Disclaimer: I don't own You're Beautiful by James Blunt.

(Tommy's point of view)

I had just fallen asleep when I heard screaming. I flew out of my bedroom and down the hall. I ran towards Jude's room where the screaming was coming from. I broke into the room to see Jude sitting up in the bed screaming and crying.

She looked so scared. "Jude are you okay?" I asked. She put her knees to her chest. She was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. "Jude baby its okay." I said trying to calm her down. "No it's not Tommy." She screamed at me but really mad just making it clear that I didn't understand. "Sorry girl you're right but it will be okay. You're strong you'll get through this. And I'll help you every step of the way." I stated hoping my words would be enough to soothe her.

I tried to touch Jude but she still wouldn't let me. So I sat on the edge of the bed and waited. Jude took a few deep breaths and began to calm down some. Then she said. "I don't feel strong Tommy." I sighed and said. "It takes tie Jude one step at a time. No pressure but it might make you feel better if you tell me what happened."

She smiled a little and said. "Sorry I woke you up." I rolled my eyes and said. "Jude I don't care about that. I wasn't even that sleepy. But you on the other hand look like you need some sleep." She cringed and said. "Yeah I'm exhausted but the bad dreams won't stop long enough for me to get some sleep."

"Lay down and maybe I'll sing you to sleep." I suggested with a smile. She hurried and laid down trying to get comfortable. I smiled she looked like a beautiful angel laid out on the white sheets. Her hair looked like a halo. She looked up at me starring giggled and asked. "What are you going to sing?" "Whatever you want me to sing I'll sing." I answered honestly. "Even Boyz Attack." Jude said laughing. I nodded. "You chose what you sing." Jude said sincerely. "You got it Big Eyes." I said.

I started to hum softly. She smiled brightly. Her blue eyes twinkled. As I started to sing a song that reminded me of her. It was called You're Beautiful.

My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high, _[ - video/radio edited version]_  
Fucking high, _[ - CD version]_  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

When I finished the song I looked at Jude she was asleep. I brushed her hair out of her face. Then I leaned over and kissed her forehead softly. It was killing me that she wouldn't let me touch her. I knew whatever happened to her was bad. It had changed her. I had imagined many things but hoped none of them was true.

I couldn't leave her. What if she woke up again? So I went over to the chair beside the bed. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep. But I wouldn't be able to in bed either. Every time I closed my eyes I heard Jude's screams and cries. As I watched her sleep I hoped she was having a dreamless sleep.

To my surprise the night seemed to go by fast. I was happy just sitting and watching Jude sleep. I watched the sunrise. It made Jude look even more heavenly. Jude stretched showing signs of waking up at any second. "Morning Tommy." She said shyly looking at me. I smiled and said. "Morning girl." "You didn't have to stay with me all night." Jude said clearly embarrassed. "I wanted to girl." I reassured her.


	7. Chapter 7

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch.7 Tommy and Jude baby sit

Author's Note: This chapter is very short. I will be updating the next chapter very soon.

(Tommy's point of view)

After Jude and I got up I went and showered. Jude was still in the other shower when I got out. I went down stairs to wait for Jude. I had given Nancy the day off. I figured Mya would be a great distraction for Jude. You can't be around Mya without smiling.

Jude came down stairs to see Mya helping me make pancakes for breakfast. She laughed and picked up Mya. "Here sweetie." Jude said while wiping Mya's mouth and hands off. After breakfast Jude took Mya to get ready for the day. I went and got ready too.

I explained to Jude that I had given Nancy the day off to spend with her grandchildren. Jude offered to help me with Mya. Everything was going according to my plan. While Jude and Mya were upstairs I came down and did the dishes. Then I made a few phone calls making plans for the rest of our day.

I took Jude and Mya out to the stables. First we groomed Mya's horse. Whose name was Sparkles. Then I brushed the other two horses. "Jude you can ride Shera she's Portia's horse." I explained pointing to a black female horse. "What about him who's he?" She said pointing to the gray male horse I was standing next to. "That's D's horse his name is Mills." I responded laughing.

We rode horses for a few hours. Mya was getting tired and hungry. Jude made lunch while I put the horses up in the stables. When I got inside Mya was eating a grilled cheese sandwich and tomato soup. "Wow girl grilled cheese and tomato soup who knew you could cook." I said smirking at her. She huffed and rolled her eyes at me. I laughed again happy that Jude seemed almost herself again.

I took Mya upstairs for her nap. Luckily she went down very easily. After I made sure Mya was asleep I headed back to the kitchen. Jude was just finishing washing our lunch dishes. "Wow you cooked and you're doing dishes they won't do themselves and I didn't want to leave them for Nancy." She explained seriously.

We went into the theater room. "Are we watching a movie?" Jude asked. "Yeah I thought we would." I said motioning her to sit next to me. We watched 40 days and 40 Nights and then A Walk to Remember. By the time the second movie was over Mya was up from her nap. When Mya came into the theatre room Jude was crying from the movie. Mya rushed over and hugged Jude.

"Okay no more sad movies." I said watching them hug. Jude smiled and said. "But it's such a good movie." "Okay Mya's turn to pick." I suggested. Mya ran over to the DVD's. Mya handed me Aladdin. I held it up for Jude to see and said. "It's Mya's favorite." "It's one of mine favorites too." Jude said pulling Mya into her lap.

Jude and Mya sung every single song. They kept trying to get me to sing. I swore I didn't know any of the songs even though I really did. After the movie was over we ordered pizza. Nancy called to check in on us too. I found it funny because I'm not use to having someone check in on me. Jude acted like it was no big deal. She was still use to having her Dad and Sadie checking in on her.


	8. Chapter 8

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch.8 Aunt Jude

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star or White Lines.

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to post. I've had a lot going on. Anyway on with the story. I think this is a cute chapter. Hope you enjoy it thank you to everyone reading and reviewing.

Cindy

(Jude's point of view)

It was so nice to have a fun and relaxing day with Tommy and Mya. Watching Tommy with Mya was so great. He let out a side I never get to see. It was like he found his inner child being with her. I couldn't help but think Tommy will make such a good dad one day. I made us lunch. It felt so funny at 17 I felt like a wife and mom. I hoped some day in the future I would be those things. Not anytime soon though I'm young and a rock star.

After watching movies Tommy announced that it was Mya's bedtime. Mya begged for us both to put her to bed. I quickly cleaned up and met them upstairs. I helped Mya brush her teeth. After Tommy put her into the bed we both sat on the bed beside her. Tommy picked up a huge book. I guessed they had been reading out of it every night. He started to read a story about a princess. The princess got trapped in a tower far away from her family. When the princess tried to leave but was stopped by a mean prince who wanted to steal her place in her family so he could become a king. The princess was rescue by a knight. The knight took the princess home to her family and married her. They lived happily ever after of coarse.

I started to miss my family. I felt like I was living that fairytale myself. I was locked away from my family but Tommy was here to rescue me. I quickly forget about myself when I noticed Mya crying. "What's wrong Sweetie?" I asked. The little beauty climbed into my arms. "Mya sweetie tell us what's wrong?" I begged hating seeing her crying. "I miss my Mommy and she's never coming home." Mya cried.

I hugged Mya close. Tommy stroked her hair. "My Mommy left me too." I told her. Tommy looked up at me in shock. I hadn't talked about my mom since she left. I just wanted to forget but that never works. "Why did your Mommy leave?" Mya asked innocently. "She couldn't take care of me just like your Mommy. But Mya were both suck lucky girl." I explained. "We are?" She questioned.

I smiled dabbing her tears away. "Yelp we are we have great Daddy's to take care of us. And I have my sister and you have your Aunt Portia. Now we have each other too." I described. Tommy spoke up and said. "You both have me also."

"Um Jude?" Mya whispered. "Yeah My?" I answered. "Can I call you Aunt Jude?" She asked shyly. I beamed at her and said. "I'd be honored." Tommy was smiling even bigger. "It's time for sleep cute pie." Tommy said. "Aunt Jude will you sing to me?" Mya asked. "Sure Sweetie what song?" I asked. "White Lines it's my very favorite." She said. I looked at Tommy who was grinning at me. I hadn't sung it since I recorded it. I sighed nervously. I had to suck it up. Tommy and Mya were both excited as I began to sing.

_I tried to tell you  
I've got to get away  
I tried to say  
I need my space  
I got to get some  
Distance in between  
My heart and my head_

I'm on the razor's edge  
I've been here before  
I know the way

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home

I held you in  
My arms last night  
I dreamed we were  
Riding on a star  
I kissed you and  
The sun began to shine  
In dreams I can do anything

It seems like I'm on my own  
It feels like I'm losing it all

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me

Seems like I've been here before  
I know the way  
Seems like I've been on my own  
So long  
So long

White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home

As I finished the song I noticed Mya was finally asleep. I would have to see how she liked my performance tomorrow. Tommy tucked the blankets around Mya kissed her forehead. I followed him to the door. I turned off the light. He slowly walked out of the room. I followed walking even slower. Tommy grabbed my arm and guided me to his room. He had these big fluffy chairs in there. They were awesome. I could tell he wanted to talk. He kept looking at me. "Are you okay?" I questioned. He grinned a little and said. "Hey isn't that my lines." I laughed and said. "Seriously Tommy what's up?"

"Jude we need to talk about the photos. Tell me what really happened? Please girl trust me." Tommy begged. I tired to not get upset. All he wants is to help me. Why won't I let him? "Not yet Tommy." I said. He sighed. "Soon we can talk soon." I suggested. I could tell Tommy wasn't happy about me not wanting to talk. I just need more time. I was fairly sure Tommy would let it go for now anyway. I yawned. Tommy rolled his eyes annoyed but said. "Time for bed Girl." I nodded and headed to my room. As I got ready to lie down I heard Tommy's door close.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi, sorry this isn't a new chapter yet. I've been busy and had a little writer's block but I will be updating all three stories in the next week or so. Sorry again thank you for the reviews.

Cindy


	10. Chapter 10

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch.9 The Truth is…

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.

_Warning_: _This rated t but does have mature subject matter. There will be mentions of rape, sex, and some subjective language so if your too young to be reading this don't please and if you are sensitive to these subjects don't read other wise please enjoy._

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who have been reading and reviewing. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I have finished this story on paper. It will be 20 chapters and maybe changing in rating. I'm a little worried on that. I'm still editing as I go long most of these chapters are pretty short. But I am very happy with this story. Sorry for the errors I try to correct them but some maybe still escape me. Now let's get on with the story.

Thanks again,

Cindy

(Jude's point of view)

I was having the same nightmare yet again. I was reliving that awful night in Berry. Why did I leave with that guy? If I had just waited for Mason none of this would've happened. I could feel his slimy hands on me. I felt him undressing me and then taking the pictures. The flash hurt my eyes. Then came the worst part of the night. I started to scream and cry. Why did he do this to me? Was I just some easy mark?

I opened my eyes and Tommy was standing over me. I could feel the sweat pouring off my body. I grabbed his arm. "Tommy please makes it stop just make it stop already." I cried out. He sat down on the bed next to me. He pulled me into his arms. I cried a long time while he just hugged me tightly. I kept trying to calm down. Tommy wiped my forehead with the towel near the bed and then stroked my hair. "It's going to be okay girl." He said speaking very softly. I couldn't even respond I just sobbed into his shoulder.

"Jude, please girl, tell me what happened that night?" Tommy begged. As I calmed down finally I felt myself doing something I hadn't before. I was reliving that night while I was awake. I felt so scared. I wasn't sure if I could do this but I had to. And this time I had Tommy to help me through it. I calmly let myself go to the beginning of it all. "When he approached me he was really nice maybe even too nice. He asked if he could buy me a drink." I said. I sighed realizing just how difficult it would be to tell Tommy what happened.

"It's okay Jude take your time we have all night if we need it." Tommy said encouraging me. I smiled a little. Then I closed my eyes. "He seemed friendly and I was angry and lonely. So I too the drink even though I knew I shouldn't. After I had a few drinks we started talking he told me he was a photography student at the local college near by." I explained as I started to cry again. Tommy hugged me again as to tell me it was okay without any words. It was exactly what I needed.

"He asked if he could take my picture for his project. I said I didn't think it was a good idea. Mason interrupted us. He gave the guy a weird look but thought I could handle myself. Mason said he had interviews and told me I could go on up to his room since he figured I would stay the night." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I was really drunk by then I had been doing shots and drinking beer. The guy offered to help me to my room. I couldn't even open the door I was so drunk." I couldn't go on talking. Tommy looked pale and upset but simply said. "Take a minute Jude." He rubbed my back a little.

"After we got into the room I was so dizzy. I tried to tell him to leave but I couldn't. He helped me over to the bed. Then he started taking pictures. He pulled on my shirt ripping it off." I said starting to whimper again. Tommy held me quietly. He felt so warm against my cold body.

"Then what happened, Jude?" Tommy asked in a whisper. "Then he pulled off my skirt. I started to kick at him and scream as he took pictures. But he didn't stop there." I said as I tried to calm myself enough to finish. I looked at Tommy. He was pale and looked like he might throw up. "Jude did he um he didn't oh god." Tommy stuttered. I couldn't talk but I shook my head. I took a deep breath.

"I wasn't raped but it was really close Tommy too close." I said putting my head down in shame. Tommy lifted my chin. "What did happen?" Tommy asked. "He took off my bra and I screamed. He hit me slapped me and then punched me. He kept touching my breast. Then he took off my underwear." I was sobbing yet again.

"It's okay Jude girl he can't hurt you anymore. I'm so sorry you should've been with me not him." Tommy said as tears fell from his eyes. I stopped crying and said. "Tommy it isn't your fault either. You didn't do this." "Jude what happened after you were naked?" Tommy asked shyly. "He started taking pictures. I was so sleepy I couldn't even fight him off anymore." I said now somewhat calm. "And after the pictures what happened?" He questioned.

"Then he started to kiss me and touch me all over me. He was rubbing me. He told I wasn't wet enough yet. Then he licked me. I cried out. He grabbed my thighs and called me a bitch. Then he pulled his pants and underwear down and tried to make me touch him." The tears fell down my face. Tommy gave me a reassuring look. I took yet another deep breath.

"He heard voices in the hall and quickly pulled his pants up. He ran out the door with his camera not even looking back at me. After he left I left weaker I must have blacked out. When I woke up I was dressed in Mason's t-shirt and he was there. I didn't tell anyone anything that happened. But then D got the blackmail pictures. And well I had to tell him some." I explain.

"I'm so sorry girl. I wish this didn't happen to you." Tommy whispered holding me. "I feel so dirty. It's all my fault." I said. Tommy wiped my tears and said. "It's not your fault and you're not dirty." "Do you feel different about me now?" I asked. "No Jude you are still beautiful inside and out. I still care about you." Tommy said. I truly believed what he said.

"Tommy?" I questioned softly. "Yes, Jude." Tommy responded. "I've never been touched before that guy." I whispered looking down embarrassed. "Hey listen to me Jude, that's a good thing. What he did doesn't change you or make you less innocent. The next time you're touched that way hopefully you'll love it and it will be with someone who loves you." Tommy explained. We both looked way.

"Tommy do you still want there to be an us?" I asked blushing. "Sure I do but not yet let's take our time." He answered. I nodded. "I'm in no rush girl we have time let's take it." Tommy said hugging me again. "Tommy can you uh um please stay with me for the rest of the night?" I asked knowing it was already early morning. He went to get in the chair but I caught his arm. "Quincy the chair is uncomfortable we can share the bed." I said. He nodded like he was afraid to speak. He laid down and pulled me close. "Night Harrison sleep you need it." He whispered. I slowly fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch. 10 Dealing with the Truth

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews the mean so much and help to keep me writing. Once again this story is rated T and does have some graphic subject matter and language so please do remember that while reading. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I do own the song in this chapter I wrote it so no copy writing allowed. It's my song. You want it you have to buy it.

Enjoy,

Cindy

(Tommy's point of view)

It was still early when I heard Jude's phone ringing. "Jude, Girl your phone." I said grabbing the phone and handing it to her. "What um uh." She mumbled. I hit the talk button and out the phone to her ear. "Hello." She mumbled sleepily. I could hear Sadie shouting. "Jude wake up. You didn't call last night we were worried about you."

"Calm down I'm sorry Sades I just got caught up in things." Jude said as she sat up slowly. "Things like what exactly Jude?" Sadie asked loudly. "Sades you're so not going to like my answer." Jude warned her. "Whatever Jude just tell me what it is your doing. It can't be worse than finding my little sister hung over." She said reminding me of that morning after I was almost raped. "I'm with Tommy and we were up all night talking." Jude admitted honestly.

"Tommy?" She questioned. "Yes Sadie Tom Quincy my Producer and friend also known as your ex." I said annoyed. "Are you out of your freaking mind? Darius sent you to Tommy is he out of his mind?" She questioned screaming. "Give me the phone." I said clearly Jude figured I could hear Sadie. She smiled softly and nodded handing me the phone.

"Hello Sadie." I said as calmly as possible. The last thing I wanted to do was upset Jude by fighting with her sister. "Tom I don't know your game but if you break my sister heart too I'll break your balls." She screamed. "Sadie calm down for a second okay. I'm only here to help Jude not hurt her." I explained. "You better be Minster because I'm serious about breaking your balls." She said. Then I heard Stuart ask. "Is that Jude you're talking to?" "No Dad I was talking to Jude but now I'm talking to Tommy." Sadie said in an evil voice.

Jude's eyes got big. I knew she had heard Sadie. "Give me the phone right now Sadie." Stuart said. Jude was trying to grab the phone from me. But I wouldn't let her have the phone. I needed to do this. "Tom?" Stuart questioned as he got on the phone. "Hello Mr. Harrison." I said, as smooth as possible. Even though I felt like giving Jude the phone and hiding. "Why are you with Jude?" He questioned firmly. "Darius thought she needed a friend and also someone to look after her Sir." I answered.

"Listen to me Mr. Quincy my daughter better not be pregnant when she gets home do you understand me?" Stuart said. I knew it was going to take a lot to get him to understand that I care about Jude. "Yes Sir I understand. I promise I will take good care of her." I said now nervous. "You better keep that promise Tom she's my baby." He said with a lot of emotions. "I care about her Mr. Harrison I really do." I said. "I know you do." She said kind of annoyed by the fact. "Okay well I'll let you talk to Jude now." I said handing Jude the phone.

"Hi Daddy." Jude said after I handed her the phone. I sat still beside her listening to them talk. "Hi Jude, how is my baby doing?" Stuart asked. "I'm good Dad. Tommy has been taking good care of me." Jude answered winking at me. "Well good sweetheart I miss you. I have to get to work so call us later. I love you baby." Stuart said. "I love and miss you too Daddy bye." Jude said hanging up the phone.

We both started laughing. "Come on girl we better get up." I said pulling her out of the bed. "Okay let me shower I'll see you downstairs." She said. I felt to shower in the other bathroom. As I walked away I kept thinking of my talk with Stuart. How would I get him to trust me with his daughter? I had already broken Sadie's heart. But damn even I can admit I used her to try and get off Jude. That didn't even work. All it did was make problems with Jude and me and with Sadie and Jude. As the shower ran I had no idea what to do next.

When I got downstairs Jude was eating breakfast. "Where are Nancy and Mya?" I asked. "The Museum they left a not on the kitchen." Jude said handing me the note. "Well since we have the house to ourselves what do you want to do?" I asked. "I've been working on a song. So I thought maybe we could work on it together." She suggested. "Cool let's go to the studio then." I said. We headed downstairs to the studio Darius had put in for Shay. "This is so awesome." Jude said looking around. I laughed a little. "I was thinking of doing it with an acoustic guitar." Jude said. "Let's hear this song then." I said handing her the guitar.

I went into the booth. "Okay 3, 2, 1." I said then pointing for her to start the music. She started to play this haunting but beautiful tune. I was waiting to hear this song. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be like any of her other songs. The powerful song was already coming out. I was almost scared to hear the lyrics as she began to pour her heart out.

_There's a lump in my throat _

_My stomach's in knots_

_My blue eyes full of anger _

_My pain is through out my body_

_So much pain I'll never say_

_Hurts too much for me to handle_

_I wanna run just run away _

_There's a lump in my throat_

_I can't make it go away_

_No one can make me feel so empty_

_Holes in my heart _

_A knife in my gut_

_Hands around my throat_

_All caused by you_

_No one can make me feel so empty_

_Holes are all that are left_

_Holes in my heart_

_You make me hate_

_Make me hate me_

_Ouch stay away _

_Stay away from me _

_You hurt me more than you'll ever know_

_I'll never be able to say how broken I am_

_Then you threw me out like the trash_

_I feel so dirty inside and out_

When she finished tears were running down her face. I ran into the booth with her. "It's okay Girl let it out. I've got you. That was so amazing." I said hugging her tightly. "Really do you think so I mean I know it's different?" She questioned. "Yeah Jude it was hauntingly beautiful and yes very different and mature but you are Jude." I said smiling at her. "Do you think D will like it?" She asked I could tell she was still very insecure about this song. "No I think D will love it." I said as I kissed her hair.

After we finished recording Jude helped me mix. "Tommy I was thinking I might like to be more involved in my next album." Jude said. "How exactly?" I asked. "I would like to co-producer with you. What do you think?" She questioned. "So we would be partners?" I questioned teasing her. "Yeah I mean only if you want to." Jude said sounding very shy again. I held her hand and said. "It sounds great Jude. I'll run it past D when I send him the demo but I'm sure he'll agree that it's a great idea." I said. She smiled and nodded to me.

When we got done mixing it was past lunch time. We were both starving. I made a casserole. After we ate lunch we watched a movie. Jude fell asleep cuddled up against me. She felt and smelt so good. I felt myself falling asleep too.


	12. Chapter 12

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch. 11 Kiss me

Author's Note: There's some bad language in this chapter and also take the chapter name to heart nothing sexual yet but if you're not a teen you probably shouldn't read this. Thank you to everyone who is reading and for the reviews. This chapter is short but the next one is a long one it's called Date night again. Anyway once again thank you for reading and reviewing.

Enjoy,

Cindy

(Tommy's point of view)

I jumped awake when I heard the door open. "Uncle Tommy where's Aunt Jude?" Mya asked screaming. "Shh sweetheart Jude's sleeping." I said pointing to Jude. I lead Mya into the kitchen where Nancy was cooking dinner. Mya was telling me all about her day. Then Jude joined us.

"Aunt Jude." Mya screamed hugging her. "Hi Mya, Did you a have fun day?" Jude asked. Mya repeated her story of her day for Jude. She added a few more details for Jude. "Jude do you mind taking Mya to wash her up for dinner?" Nancy asked her. Jude nodded "Mya wants to go swimming with you and Jude after dinner." Nancy informed me. I nodded and said. "I'll ask Jude if she wants to after dinner." "You're a lot happier since Jude got here." Nancy said in her knowing voice. I looked away but said. "Yeah I am."

"Dinner is all ready." Nancy announced as Jude and Mya joined us. Everyone sat down at the table. Jude was telling Nancy about her new song while we ate. After Mya was done eating Nancy took her to watch TV. Jude was still finishing her food and watching me as I ate. "Mya wants to go swimming tonight." I told Jude. "Um Tommy it's freezing outside." Jude said. "Jude it's a heated pool plus she loves to swim. She's always been a water baby." I said smiling. Jude giggled and said. "I guess if it's heated it wouldn't be too bad if she swam for a little while. It might help her sleep better."

"Mya wants you and me to go swimming with her." I said. Jude smiled and said. "I don't have a suit I didn't plan to go swimming." I chuckled and said. "I'm sure you could wear one of Portia's." "Oh come on Quincy tell me you're kidding she is a lot bigger than me in more than one place." Jude reminded me annoyed. I just smiled and said. "You'll make it work we don't want to let Mya down." "Fine but I'm going shopping tomorrow to get my own suit." Jude said walking away.

About a half an hour later Jude came out in a gold bikini. "Whoa girl you're looking hot so many guys in the world would love to see this sight." I teased. Jude blushed bright red and pulled on the suit's top and bottom. Mya giggled at us and then called for Jude. The three of us had a great time swimming and playing games. About two hours later Nancy came and told Mya it was bed time for her. After she gave us both hugs she and Nancy went into the house.

Jude started to get out of the pool too. She was cold in the chilly air. I told her she should dry off and go change. I didn't want her to get sick. We both got dressed. Then I suggested we go down to the Gym and hang out. I turned on some slow music. "Dance with me Girl." I said. She smiled and said. "Okay Tommy." I pulled her body close as we swayed to the slow beat. I leaned down a little and kissed her softly on the lips.

It was meant to just be a little peck. But Jude pulled me back towards her. I felt her tongue lick my lips. I automatically opened my mouth. She tasted so good. It was different though from the previous two kisses we had shared. She was like a little piece of heaven. Jude's hands went down my chest. When we broken for air I started to kiss her neck.

She was moaning and had her hands in my hair. I finally stopped myself. What in the hell was I doing? This is Jude and she's not ready for this. Hell I don't know if I'm even ready for this. Jude was still lost in the moment and was pulling me back in to kiss her again. I knew I had to stop. This was going way too fast.

I backed away. "Jude we need to talk about this." I said truly knowing we had to talk. "Oh hell no Quincy." She yelled clearly angry. I looked at her in shock. "What's wrong?" I asked. She frowned looking like she might cry. "Harrison calm down." I said trying to stop her from going off before I explained. "Calm down. Damn it Tommy you have to be freaking kidding me." She yelled.

"Jude, wait just listen." I said. "No you're not doing this to me again. Why do I keep falling for it?" She asked thinking I was about to tell her we couldn't or to forget about the kiss like I had in the past. I laughed a little as she shot me a dirty look. "Jude we haven't even went on a date. Making out like that was wrong." I said trying to explain myself. She grinned and said. "Well now whose fault is that?" I laughed and said. "It's my fault."

"Jude will you please go out to dinner with me"? I asked. "When?" She questioned clearly not believing I wanted an actual date with her. "How about tomorrow night?" I asked smirking. "Is this a date?" She asked shyly. "Yes I would define this as a date." I answered. "Okay sounds good. Where are we going on this date?" She asked. "It's dressy but private so we don't have to worry about disguises or fans bothering us." I answered. "Tommy that isn't any information." She pouted. I chuckled at the look on her face. "Good night Girl sleep well." I said kissing her cheek. She sighed realizing she wouldn't get anymore info out of me and said. "Night Tommy." "Yell if you need me." I said as I walked away. I honestly couldn't wait to take Jude out I had been dreaming of it since the day at the pier when I saw the heart of a 15 year old come out in her music.


	13. Chapter 13

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch. 12 Date Night Again…

Warning: There is some bad language and light sexual situations. So if that's not your thing you might not want to read this chapter. The rating may go up next chapter or the one after that. So look out for that.

Author's Note: Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. I have finished this story on paper and will try to get these chapters up as soon as I have sometime. Anyway once again thank you and enjoy.

Cindy

[Jude's point of view}

I was nervous Tommy and I are finally going on a real date. Would it really happen this time? I had a million what if's in my mind. All I wanted was this date to really happen. But I had to wonder what will happen after the date? Will we be a couple? I'm still only 17 years old and he's still 24. Can we work this out? Will we really be together?

I took my shower and got ready for the day ahead. It was still hours until time for our date. Nancy and Mya were already gone for the day. I grabbed some much needed coffee. I noticed the fresh cheese danishes. I could tell Tommy had already been downstairs but now was nowhere to be found. I decided to head up to his room and see what he was up to. As I headed towards Tommy's room I heard him talking on the phone. "Sadie please just let me speak with your Dad." Tommy said sounding irritated. I decided to just stand there and listen. "Yes Sadie it's about Jude." Tommy said. Then he sighed and said. "No Sadie she's not in any trouble." I wanted to laugh and how mad he was getting. Sadie loves giving Tommy a hard time. "Yes Sadie it is what you think." He said she must've guest but she's always known how I felt about him. "I won't I care about Jude a lot." Tommy admitted. There was a pause in the conversation. Then I heard Tommy start talking again. "Hello Sir. How are you?" He was obviously talking with my Dad now. "Yes Sir I mean Stuart. She's great, uh fine I mean." Tommy said. I held my hand over my mouth to stop from giggling. "Actually Sir I mean Stuart I'm calling because I asked Jude out on a date. I would like your approval actually I know we both would." Tommy said in his most serious voice. I held my breath waiting to hear how Tommy would respond to whatever my Dad said. What if Dad tells Tommy to call off the date? Would he do that to me again? "I care about Jude. Yes I understand. No I would never pressure Jude. Yes I'll tell her. Thank you so much. I will bye Stuart." Tommy said hanging up the phone. I couldn't hold in my giggles anymore. "Girl get your ass in here now." Tommy commanded. I laughed and bounced over to him. "How much of that did you hear?" Tommy questioned frowning. I smiled a little. "Let's see I got here about the time Sadie was hassling you." I said honestly. "So you called my Dad for approval?" I questioned. "Yes I did nosy girl." He answered. "Well I only heard what you said so fill me in. What did Dad say?" I asked. "We have his approval to date. He said he would rather give us his permission than us sneak around. He also made me promise not to pressure you for a physical relationship." Tommy answered. I rolled my eyes. Yeah because I wasn't a hormonal teenage girl who would've had sex with him last night. My Dad just sees me as his little girl still. "What else did Dad have to say?" I asked knowing there was more. "He said I was dead if I hurt you and he knew people who could make my body disappear." Tommy said clearly not offended. "Well it's better than his talks with Shay or Jamie went." I said. "What about Speiderman?" Tommy asked. "Are you kidding Dad stopped trying after he called him dude four times in one sentence." I answered as we both laughed. Tommy had to take care of some stuff for Darius. I called Sadie. She wasn't surprised to hear from me at all. She helped me pick out an outfit for tonight. Sadie even told me which shoes and jewelry to wear. She mentioned how Tommy liked my hair and told me to go light on my make-up because Tommy liked me natural. After talking with Sadie I decided to take a warm bubble bath to calm my nerves. I shaved my legs first. After washing off I laid back to relax. The warm water was great. I couldn't help but start to drift off. I felt so sleepy and far away. I heard yelling. "Jude? Jude?" The next thing I knew I was slipping down into the water. But I was so tired. I heard Tommy breaking into the bathroom. He pulled me up out of the water. I started coughing like crazy. "Girl, Jude are you okay?" Tommy asked. "Yeah I think so." I said when I was able to get my breath again. Tom still looked so worried. "I'm fine Quincy." I said drying my face with a towel. "Damn it Jude don't do that again. You scared the hell out of me girl." Tommy scolded me. "Hey Tom its okay I'm fine I just fell asleep. I'm sorry I scared you." I said. He turned around and let me get out of the tub. I wrapped my towel around me. He kissed my head and hugged me. "It's six now and our reservations are for seven so I better let you get ready and go get ready myself." Tommy said before leaving me alone. I couldn't help but keep thinking about Tommy's reaction in the bathroom. He was so scared. He looked like a lost child. I had wondered about his past a lot but now I had new questions. Had he lost someone close to him? He seemed scared that something was going to happen to me. I was finishing my make-up with there was a knock on my bedroom door. I thought it was Tommy. "Come on in." I said looking over my make-up once more. It was not Tommy but was Nancy and Mya. "Hi My how was your day?" I asked. "It was great Nancy took me and her grandson to the zoo." Mya said. I was so happy Nancy had found another kid for her to hang out with I knew she missed her friends. "That sounds like a lot of fun." I said honestly. "Wow Aunt Jude you look really pretty." Mya said. "Tommy sent us up to get you." Nancy said. "Okay thanks Nancy you two have a fun night. And be good Mya." I said. "I will Aunt Jude; you have fun with Uncle Tommy." Mya responded. "I will." I said. Nancy nodded in agreement and winked at me. I went down stairs. Tommy was standing there in black suit pants, a red dress shirt with the top button unbuttoned. He had on a black suit coat also. "Girl you look amazing." Tommy said looking me up and down. I was wearing a short navy dress with lace on the bottom. The top was a v-neck so you could see a little cleavage. I wore matching heels that had silver flowers on the top. I was wearing silver hoops, a sliver necklace, and my star ring. "Are you ready to go?" Tommy asked never taking his eyes off me. "Let's go." I said grabbing my small navy purse. There was a new silver Jaguar in the drive way. Tommy led me to the passenger side door and opened it for me. Then he helped me into the car. He hurried around to the other side getting in also. "Nice car Quincy." I said. "It's just Tom or Tommy tonight Jude and thanks it belongs to my boss." Tommy said smirking. Oh so Tommy is trying to sweep me off my feet. I knew it wasn't just his looks or talent that got all those girls it was his charm too. Tommy turned in some soft music. But he kept the music low so it was just playing in the background. "So, Jude what did you do today?" Tommy asked casually. "Well besides almost drowning it the bath tub you mean." I said with a small smile. I looked over at Tommy he looked so upset. Why didn't I just keep my damn mouth shut? "Yeah besides that." Tommy mumbled. "I talked with Sadie she helped me pick my dress, shoes, and even my jewelry out. Then I had to send her a picture of the finish result for her approval." I said. "How does Sadie feel about you dating me?" Tommy asked. "Well she was a little upset at first but she really cares about Kwest so it's about even in her book now." I answered. Tommy looked confused and asked. "What do you mean even?" "You're dating your ex's little sister and she's dating your best friend so you're even now." I answered. "So she isn't mad?" Tommy asked. "No not as long as you don't break my heart you do that and she said you'll find out how great of a black belt she is." I responded. "Yeah." Tommy mumbled. I decided to change the subject. "What did you do all day?" I asked thinking how little we had actually seen each other today. "I checked in on Mya's Mom. The doctor said she's doing a lot better." Tommy answered. "Is she still planning on giving Mya to Darius?" I asked. "Yeah she knows she can't take care of her anymore." Tommy responded. "I couldn't imagine giving my own child up." I said blushing. "If you weren't good for them you would. But you're going to be a great Mother someday Jude." Tommy said I blushed even more at his comment. We pulled up at the small Italian restaurant. Tommy cam around and opened my door and helped me out of the car. He led me to the back entrance. A small woman greeted us. "Mr. Quincy, Miss Harrison we have your private table ready." She said leading us to a small room. The table was so beautiful. There were red roses and white candles on the table. The table cloth was also red. Tommy pulled out my chair for me. The waiter brought us a bottle of wine. I giggled and asked. "Are you actually going to let me drink this?" "Yes girl but please sip it." He responded making me laugh. We talked about music at first. Tommy thankfully ordered for both of us since the menu was in Italian. I was impressed at how fluent his Italian was. He reminded me how much Italy loved Boyz Attack. "When we get back home I have a great French place I'll take you to." Tommy promised. "Okay sounds great." I said smiling at him making plans for us back home already. After dinner Tommy and I were talking about movies we loved. I mentioned a movie coming out that I really wanted to see. "When does it come out?" Tommy asked. "Wednesday night I think." I said. "That should be our next date. We can go opening night and but out our own theatre." Tommy suggested. I was so excited he already wanted to plan a second date. "Are you ready to go?" Tommy asked me after we finished our dessert. I nodded we thanked the owners and left. "There's a lake not far from here would you like to go for a walk?" Tommy asked. "That sounds really nice." I said with a soft smile. We didn't talk on the drive to the lake. I was happy but not shocked at how well our date had gone so far. Even in the silence we were completely comfortable with each other. As we walked by the lake I couldn't help but shiver. Tommy noticed and took his jacket off. He placed it over my shoulders. He grabbed my hand and smiled. "It's such a beautiful night." I commented. Tommy looked at me with the most intense stare and said. "Yeah it really is." I looked at the full moon. Tommy leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I decided not to push it too much. But then I couldn't help but pull him back down. He repeated the sweet kiss. Then he wrapped his arms around me, "Tommy tell me about your family?" I asked not sure how he would respond. This had always been a bad topic for him. "Honestly there isn't much to tell. My Father walked out on Mom and me when I was four. Mom has a bad drinking problem she's had it for year. My Granny helped raise me but died when I was eleven. I started getting into trouble and well you pretty much know the rest." Tommy said. I nodded but knew there was more pieces of the story. "Did you always love music?" Tommy asked changing the subject. "Yeah I think I was five when my Dad bought me my first guitar." I answered. "Do you miss your Mom?" Tommy asked. "Sometimes I do but I know I'm still really lucky. I have Dad, Sadie, everyone at G-major, and you." I admitted. "Are you looking forward to being a Senior?" Tommy asked. "Hell yes." I answered. I was getting colder. Tommy looked at me and said. "It's getting late and cold we better head back." I nodded. On the way back Tommy was quite. I ended up falling asleep. I suddenly felt Tommy picking me up. "I'll walk." I mumbled. "Sleep girl I got you." Tommy whispered. Tommy put me into my bed. He was tucking me in when I opened my eyes. He kissed me softly on the lips and said. "Good night Jude this has been one of the best nights of my life." "Me too Tommy." I mumbled as I closed my eyes again. 


	14. Chapter 14

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch. 13 Going Home

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and readers. This chapter is shorter than the last one. I hope you enjoy. Ch. 14 is titled Tom and Jude and it will be in Portia's point of view.

Cindy

[Three weeks later]

(Tommy's point of view)

I was getting a shower when my phone rang. I hurried out of the shower to answer it. "Hello?" I said not even looking to see who was calling. "Hey T my lawyer called it's all done. I have full custody of Mya. Get your stuff together and bring yourself, Jude, and my little girl home." Darius said sounding happier than I had ever heard him. I chuckled and asked "Is Nancy coming home with us?" "No I've hired a nanny here and I'll have Portia's help plus Nancy would never leave her family." Darius replied. "Oh okay well I better go tell Jude and Mya and start packing." I said. "Take care of my Princess and my Star T." Darius said before he hung up.

As I headed to tell Jude and Mya we were going home I thought about the last three weeks. Three days after our first date I bought out a movie theatre to see the movie Jude wanted to see. It was so weird because it was your typical date. I had my arm around Jude. We shared the popcorn, licorice, and soda. After the movie we put on disguises and went to a local fast food place. No one recognized us.

Our third date wasn't until almost a week later. I found out a local band was having a concert. Using my connection I got last minute tickets. Trevor's Force was a Rock/Pop band. Jude was so excited. I eve bought her a t-shirt which she put on right away. One guy asked if she was Jude Harrison. I started to worry but I heard Jude laugh and say I wish. The rest of the night we joked about the guy who recognizing her and buying the, I wish line.

Even better than our date's was the time we spent at the house. We had spent time both alone and with Mya and Nancy. As much as I knew we had to get home I wasn't looking forward to sharing Jude with her family, friends, or fans. I know it was selfish of me but here it was just us. I had no idea how everyone was going to respond to Jude being my girlfriend. Yes I said girlfriend just a few nights ago after dinner I asked her. She kissed me and said of coarse I'll be your girlfriend dork. As for our physical relationship we've only kissed and held hands. We decided to wait a while before we did more. For once I'm in no hurry.

Jude and Mya were eating breakfast when I got down stairs. They both looked sad. "What's wrong?" I asked concerned. "Nancy's leaving she said Daddy called you." Mya answered tearing up. "Yeah Mya he did you, me, and Jude are heading to Toronto." I said. Jude looked really upset and I knew it was more than missing Nancy. Mya smiled a little and said. "I can't wait to see Daddy and Aunt Portia." "Guess what Kwest will be at G-Major too Mya." I said happy to see her smiling. She blushed a little and giggled and had always had a crush on him.

Jude finally spoke up and said. "Sadie, Speid, Wally, and Kyle will love meeting you." "Really?" Mya asked her eyes lighting up even more. "Yes really Mya and also Jamie, Mason, and my Dad will be around too." Jude said. "Everyone is going to love you Mya." I said agreeing with Jude.

Nancy came downstairs with her bags. "Sorry I have to leave so early but I have to take my bags home then get to my grandson's hockey game." Nancy said. "It's okay Nancy we understand. Thank you so much for all your help." I said. She pulled me into a hug and whispered. "Take care of them, both of them." "I will." I replied quietly. Next she went over to Jude. "Jude it has been a pleasure getting to know you please call if you ever need anything even if it's just someone to talk to. And you look after Tommy." Jude nodded hugging her then they exchanged numbers.

Nancy went to Mya next and said. "Be good for your Daddy. And be happy little one. I'll miss you my love." "I love you Nancy and I'll miss you too." Mya said crying. "I love you too sweet girl." Nancy said as a tear ran down her face also. Gray was waiting for Nancy to drive her home. After he put Nancy's bags in the car he told me that we would be leaving in three hours.

Jude helped Mya get dressed and packed while I did the dishes. I hurried got packed and made a few phone calls. Then I went and got Mya so Jude could pack. Jude was quite too quite for her. I was telling Mya all about G-Major and D's mansion she hadn't ever lived in this one. I also had some information about her Nanny she sounded pretty good and I knew D did a background check. Gray came back and took us to the airport.

We boarded the jet. Mya fell asleep before we even took off. Jude still hadn't said a word. After we got off and were able to get up I decided to take my chance to talk with Jude. I went over to her and sat beside her on the large couch. I pulled her to me hugged her tightly and kissed her softly on the lips. "Girl are you okay?" I asked already knowing the answer. "I missed everyone and everything but I'm not ready to go home." Jude said. "Why not?" I asked. "Honestly I'm worried." She answered. "About what girl?" I questioned. "Mainly about us." She replied. "What do you mean?" I questioned again clearly confused.

"Tommy it's never been easy for us. And we weren't even together then. I'm still only 17 and when the press finds out it'll be beyond nuts." She said frowning. "It's all going to be okay Baby if we stick together we'll be fine." I said truly believing that. "Are we going to tell everyone?" Jude asked nervously. "Well your Dad, Sadie, and Kwest already know but if you mean the rest of G-Major yeah if you want to." I answered. "What about Darius are we telling him?" Jude asked. "Do you want to tell him?" I questioned back knowing D would know as soon as he saw us. "I think we should tell him." Jude said. "Or we could show them all of them." I suggested knowing I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself anyway. Jude kissed me and then we both fell asleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing. "Hello?" I said sleepily. "Oh good Tom I'm so glad you answered." Portia said sounding upset. "What's wrong Portia?" I asked. "Some how the press got wind that you and Jude were coming home together on Darius jet." She answered. "Oh shit. What's the plan?" I questioned knowing D already had one. "Darius has Big Lou coming to meet you. But honestly there isn't much we can do." Portia answered. "Okay well we'll see you soon Portia and thanks." "No problem Tom bye." Portia said.

"Portia called?" Jude questioned still sleepy. "Yeah D's really busy but he wanted us to know that the press got wind that we're coming home." I answered. "What's the big deal?" Jude asked. "Jude you and I have both have been out of the public eye for over a month and now we're returning together." I answered. Jude sighed and nodded now understanding.

Big Lou was waiting for us when the jet landed. The press was taking pictures non-stop. Jude was getting extremely upset. Mya was crying. I knew Mya was scared. The flashes and people screaming questions was really bothering Mya. I had picked her up and Big Lou had put his arms around Jude and I both. The reports were asking if Mya was my daughter. And asking about my relationship with Jude. I didn't answer any question or say anything. Jude was also quite. I ushered Jude through the crowd. There was a limo waiting for us. We were home. I have no idea what will happen now.


	15. Chapter 15

The Middle of Nowhere

Ch. 14 Tom & Jude

Warning: There is sexual content and some bad language in this chapter.

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing special thanks to instantstar69and Desi772 for your kind words. This chapter is a little different it's in Portia's point of view. This will be the only chapter not in Tommy or Jude's point of views. Thank you again. Please enjoy and I will try to get Chapter 15 out soon. It's called Attention Whore. Also I'm not really following the third season's storyline I made my own.

Cindy

(Portia's point of view)

Today Tom, Jude, and Mya are coming home. I wondered what had happened with Tom and Jude. I always thought if they were left alone long enough something would happen. I had heard Tom tell Kwest how much he cares about Jude and that he respects her. The old Tommy didn't deserve to be near Jude but he's changed and it's because of her. You can't help but love Jude she's such a sweetie.

I walked into Studio B Jamie, Mason, Pasty, Speid, Wally, and Kyle were all there talking. Kyle had over heard Kwest telling Sadie that Jude and Tom were done home. "Dude you don't think they were together do you?" Speid asked Kyle. "No way he broke her heart again." Jamie said. Mason then spoke up saying. "Yeah but Jude loves him she always has." "She doesn't love him how could she love that play boy." Jamie said.

Pasty hit Jamie upside his head. It must have been a pretty good hit because he almost fell out of his chair. The group continued to talk. I noticed other employees were listening in to them. Speid and Mason both knew Jude was going to forgive Tommy. But Jamie the poor kid was in denial. Would he ever get over Jude completely?

At first I wasn't sure if I should say anything it was Tom and Jude's business after all. But these are their friends. I figured it would make it much easier on them. Give everyone time to process what I know before getting whatever new information Tom and Jude would give them. "Actually guys I believe Jude has forgiven Tommy. And yes they have been together since Jude left." I announced stepping into the room.

"What?" Jamie shouted. "James you need to calm down Blondie is a big girl. She doesn't need a guard dog." Pasty said. "Damn I can't believe I lost the bet." Speid said. "So who won anyway?" Kyle asked. "I did." Mason answered smiling. I rolled my eyes and told him Sadie would give him the money later. Jamie was still all up in arms. Finally Pasty had it she told him to calm down or leave. Speid who was her most recent ex-boyfriend wasn't upset at all he said he just wants Jude happy. I also noticed he had a crush on the new Instant Star Karma. I heard Sadie welcoming Tom and Jude home.

I went out to the lobby to greet them as well as my niece Mya. I hugged and kissed Mya. I was so glad she was home and away from her druggie mother. I picked Mya up telling her how much bigger and prettier she was than the last time I saw her. Tom came over to us with Jude right behind him. "Well I delivered the princess home safe and surround." Tom said. I smiled and said. "Welcome home Tom. Welcome home Jude we missed you both." Then I hugged them both. "Thanks Portia it's good to be home." Jude said with a huge smile. Tom nodded too.

Speid, Wally, Kyle all came out of Studio B. They all started running right at Jude. "Dude you're home. We missed you." Speid said. As all three guys started hugging Jude. Tom and I had started laughing at them. Jude introduced them to Mya. Mya was a little shy but loved the attention. Then I saw Mason come out and hug Jude and shake Tom's hand. I noticed Jamie and Pasty were still no where in sight.

Tommy had taken Mya to Darius' office. The boys were filling Jude on what she had missed while she was gone. They said they knew about the photos. They all promised to stand by her. I smiled and said. "Everyone here will stand by you Jude." Kwest came out of Studio A and saw Jude was now crying.

"Where's Tommy at?" Kwest asked. "He's in Darius' office." I responded. Kwest took off running towards Darius' office. Jude was still crying. Speid was hugging Jude. The rest of us were standing there helplessly. Tom came running up to Jude. Speid moved over and let Tom take his place. "What happened Girl? I heard Tom ask Jude. Tom whispered something to Jude. "No Quincy I need to tell them all everything." Jude said.

Darius gathered everyone in the board room at Jude's request. Jamie and Pasty joined us and welcomed Jude home. I sat next to Kwest who had Sadie next to him. Speid, Kyle, Wally, and Mason all sat together. Jamie and Pasty were on the other side of me. Then there was Tommy and Jude who was sitting next to Darius.

"As you all know I've been out of town." Jude said. Everyone nodded. "What none of you knew was why I actually left." Jude said. Jude's breath picked up like she was going to hyperventilate. "Jude Baby you don't have to do this." Tom said trying to calm her down. He rubbed her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Damn you Quincy this is your entire fault." Jamie yelled at Tom.

Jude started to cry and said. "No Jamie it's not it's my fault and mine alone." Sadie went over beside Jude and hugged her. "Jude can I tell everyone what I know and then you can fill in the blanks." Mason suggested. I knew this all started with Tom leaving and Jude going to see Mason on tour. Jude looked at Mason and said. "Yeah Mas thanks."

"The night of Jude's release party she came to see me on tour in Barrie. She was very upset about Tom leaving and not letting her know when he would be home. Jude started drinking." Mason explained. Jude was still trying to stay calm. "There was this guy probably in his 20's good looking he sat down with Jude. I was in the middle of the show and I thought she would be okay." Mason said. "He told me he was a photography student. We had a few more drinks together. Mason came and told me he had interviews so he gave me his room key since I was drunk and tired. The guy had waited for me and offered to help me to Mason's room." Jude said.

Jude was quite for just a moment then she said. "The guy led me to the room. I was so drunk I couldn't get the key in the door." Jude looked so ashamed. But Tom kept holding her hand. Everyone waited patiently for Jude to start talking again. "I was really dizzy and felt like I might pass out. I tried to tell him to leave. He helped me onto the bed and started taking pictures. He ripped my shirt off and then my skirt. I tried fighting him but he just kept taking pictures." Jude said now sobbing.

Tommy took Jude into his arms. Everyone looked upset and didn't know what to do. Darius finally said. "Tom you know what happened maybe you should tell us. She doesn't need to go through this." "No D she does need to do this." Tom said still comforting Jude. Kwest was now holding Sadie in his arms. Jamie looked ghostly sick. Even SME had serious expressions. Pasty looked like she had been through something similar.

"Jude were you raped?" Mason asked. We all gasped and starred at Mason. "When I got back to my room that night she was passed out nude." Mason said answering the unasked question. Jude sighed and said. "No, I wasn't raped but it was close. Way too close. He took off my bra I struggled so he hit me. He touched me and then he took off my underwear." Jude started to cry again. I looked right at Jude and asked. "Did he um touch you honey? Jude nodded and said. "First he took the nude pictures. He touched and licked me. I fought him off the best I could. He took off he clothes. Then he tried to make me touch him. He heard voices out on the hall and starting putting his clothes back on quickly. I think I blacked out after that because I don't remember anything else until the next day."

"That's how I found her. I dressed her unsure what had happened." Mason said looking at Jude. She smiled a little. Sadie was sobbing loudly. Sadie kept asking why Jude hadn't told her. I knew why Jude was ashamed and felt like it was her fault. It of course wasn't. Jamie got up quickly and went to the other side of the table. I thought he was going to console Jude but he lunged at Tommy. He was screaming at Tom. Pasty, Kyle, and Wally got Jamie out of the board room. I just sat there. I noticed the room was now empty. I had no idea how long I had been sitting there. All I could think was poor Jude. I made myself a promise to be supportive of her and Tom. I was sure they would need it. And you could feel the love.


	16. Chapter 16

The Middle of Nowhere

Ch. 15 Attention Whore

Author's Note: Thank you to all those who have reviewed and are reading this story. This story will only be five more chapters after this. I liked writing this chapter. If you're a Karma fan this isn't her finest moment. This chapter isn't that long. Ch. 16 is called Tom's place. I hope to get it up by the end of the week.

Thank you again,

Cindy

Portia introduced me to the newest Instant Star. Her name is Karma and I can tell she's a total Diva already. I tried my best to be nice to her. Though I knew Karma and I wouldn't be best friends. She was such a kiss up with Darius. Speid really seems to like her so I decided to at least give her a chance. I could tell she doesn't like me she was so fake.

I was so happy to be home now. Dad was happy I was home. He wasn't overly thrilled about Tommy and me but he agreed to give Tommy one more chance. Dad and Tommy talked alone for like an hour at the studio. Then Dad hugged me and left. Tommy said he was glad Dad approved of us but promised that wouldn't have stopped him from being with me. Tommy and I stayed up late go over new songs.

The next day I woke up late and hurried to G-Major. When I got there the press was surrounding the place. Tommy came out and walked me in. "What's going on Quincy?" I asked annoyed. "That guy he sent some of those pictures to the press." Tommy admitted. I felt so embarrassed.

Tommy walked me into one of the studios. I just couldn't hold it in anymore I started crying. I was crying so hard my body was shaking. "Girl it'll be okay I promise you Jude." Tommy said. Kwest and Sadie joined us in the studio. Sadie pushed Tommy out of the way and started hugging me while Tommy and Kwest spoke softly to each other. Then Portia came in and told me that Darius wanted to speak with me.

I was so nervous to face Darius. What would he say now that my appearance was so far from good girl? I asked Tommy to go with me. He nodded and followed me to D's office. Darius was sitting at his desk when we went in. Neither of us had sat down Tommy seemed afraid of what D was going to say too. "Sit down Jude, Tom." Darius said in his serious business voice. "I'm so sorry D." I yelped out. Darius sighed and said. "Jude this isn't your fault it's mine. I thought this issue was taken care of but it wasn't." Darius seemed angry with himself and whoever it was that was suppose to take care of that guy.

"We're having a press conference where you can tell your side of what happened. You can give as much or as little detail as you would like Jude." Darius said. I sighed a little and nodded. Darius dismissed us. I wasn't looking forward to talking about what happened again. Especially to my fans a lot of who look up to me. I kept wishing this was all just a bad dream and I would wake up.

Sadie came and got Tommy and I. "Jude it's time." Sadie said. Tommy and I walked out to the stage. Tommy stood nearest to where I was sitting. I sat next to Darius while Karma was on his other side. "Welcome this is our newest member of G-major Family the newest Instant Star Karma. Before Karma answers your questions Jude Harrison has a statement to make." Darius said. The reports started going crazy screaming question before I could get a word out. Darius tried to calm everyone down but they weren't even listening to him. Finally Karma screamed getting everyone's attention.

Everyone looked at her. I turned to smile and thank her. She was giving me a chance to talk or so I thought. Karma gave me an evil smile and said. "Jude Harrison was raped." Everyone in the room gasped in shock including me. I suddenly felt trapped. I couldn't even talk. It felt like my throat was closing up. I couldn't even look at Tommy.

I jumped off the stage and ran straight into Studio C. I heard Darius say the press conference was over. I made sure I locked the door and fell to the floor. I started sobbing as I heard knocking. I didn't pay any attention to the voices I heard. I just let myself cry.

Two hours later I heard the key turning in the lock. I guess they thought I had enough alone time. Darius, Tommy, and Big Lou were all standing there in front of me. Tommy swept me up into his arms. I laid my head on his chest and sobbed into it. "Listen Star Tom's going to take you to his place get you away from this mess for a while. Big Lou is your body guard until further notice. Don't go anywhere without Tom or Big Lou." Darius said. I nodded knowing I didn't really have a choice. If I didn't follow D's orders he would make me leave the country and go into hiding again. This time I might not even have Tommy with me.

I happily didn't see Karma standing around anywhere. I was so pissed. I saw Speid standing with Kyle and Wally. I hurried over to them and said. "I told you Karma was a Bitch Speid." "She's really sorry Jude. She over heard the wrong info. She's so jealous of you Jude you have what she wants." Speid said. "What that the press up my ass or the whole world thinking I was raped." I yelled as everyone turned to look at us.

Speid seemed speechless. "Tell that Attention Whore to stay far away from me." I said. Speid nodded and mumbled. "Sorry Jude." I rolled my eyes. Kyle asked Speid if he was okay. He said no. Then Wally grabbed me. "Jude you know we have your back right?" I nodded and hugged him.

I walked away with Tommy next to me. Right behind us was my new shadow Big Lou. "Why are we going to your house?" I asked Tommy. "The press is all over your house." Tommy explained as we walked out the back way. Tommy had already moved his car. I noticed my car wasn't in the parking lot. Tommy explained that he had Kwest taking it to his place. Hopefully we could throw the press off a little.

On the drive I realized I had never been to Tommy's. I knew he owned a loft but that was pretty much all I knew. We pulled up in front of a very nice building behind a gated area. A guy took Tommy's car. Tommy hurried me into the building past a door man who was smiling at me. I frowned a little as I looked back at the man. "Don't worry that's Chris he's been the doorman here since I moved in. He won't tell anyone you're here. And this building is not only gated but everyone has to pass security." Tom said as he passed a guard at a desk. "Evening Mr. Quincy, Miss Harrison we'll make sure no one bothers either of you." I nodded gratefully.

Tommy's penthouse was on the top floor. It was so amazing from my first glance. He had a pool table, big screen television, two huge leather couches, and a leather recliner. The furniture I saw was dark wood, and the walls were tan. I could see the kitchen a little too. It looked huge also with all stainless steel appliances and glass tiles.

I decided to call my Dad. I wanted to tell him about Darius' plan for me to stay with Tommy. I hope he would agree because if he didn't I wasn't sure what I would do. He said I could stay with Tommy for now. But he said as soon as things calmed down I was to move home. He reminded me that I'm not 18 yet. After I got off the phone Tommy and I ate dinner and watch his big screen.

At bedtime Tommy showed me to his spare bedroom. It was the room right next to his. It was a simple room just had a bed, dresser, and closet. It was a deep red color. As I looked at the closet I realized I had no clothes with me. Tommy noticed and said Sadie was packing me a bag. She would give it to me tomorrow. I bit my lip looking at my uncomfortable clothes I had to sleep in. Tommy smiled and said he would be right back. He brought me one of his t-shirts, a pair of boxers, and a safety pin. He gave me a kiss and tugged me in. To my surprise I went right to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch. 16 Tom's Place

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and is reading this story. The rating will be going up in Chapter 18 because of smut. There is some bad language in this chapter. Anyway this chapter is short. Chapter 17 is called The Benefit.

Thank you again,

Cindy

(Jude's point of view)

I woke up and looked around. I had almost forgotten I was at Tommy's. This was his spared bedroom. I looked over at the alarm clock on the side table. It was already 10:30 a.m. I hurried out of bed I was pretty shocked that Tommy didn't wake me up.

I put my robe on and went to look for Tommy. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. But there was coffee on. I decided to get a cup and wake up a little. I saw my red duffle bag on one of the chairs. Sadie probably dropped it off earlier this morning on her way to G-Major. I sat down to drink my coffee. I figured I could find Tommy after I finished it.

"Morning Girl." Tommy said sneaking up and scaring me. "Shit Quincy making a sound." I said still calming down. He laughed and said. "Sorry Girl I didn't mean to scare you. Let me make it up to you." "How?" I questioned smirking. "A pop tart dirty girl." He answered laughing. Then he came over and gave me a huge good morning kiss. "Thanks." I said smiling. After breakfast I went to shower.

When I got out Tommy was reading the paper. "You read the paper?" I questioned thinking I had never seen him reading the paper before. "Every morning since I was 20." He answered. I nodded. "D says G-Major is crazed with the press. Tommy said. "Oh great this is going to be a fun day." I said sighing. "I've got really good news though." Tommy said. "What's the good news?" I asked looking at his prefect smile. "D agreed to let us record here for the week." He answered.

The studio was incredible. He had the best equipment. I knew this studio would be a big part of both of our lives. It was different than G-Major it felt like a place of our own to share our music and our love. Yeah I know I am getting so sappy. I started to sing my new song. I had to do about 30 takes but I was finally finished. SME had already laid the music down. I sat with Tommy while he mixed. Then we went over it all together. Then we mixed songs for a few other artists.

I started to think about the Press Conference again. I was getting really upset. "What's wrong Girl?" Tommy asked. "Just thinking about the press." I answered honestly. "How can I help?" Tommy questioned. "Sing for me." I requested. "Okay I will." He said heading into the recording booth.

He started singing Here with me by 3 Doors Down. I recorded it. He sounded amazing. He even seemed shocked at how well he sounded when I played it back for him. After that we just hung out listening to music and talking. It was nice to relax and be together. It was the first time since we got home that I truly was happy to be home. A messenger came after lunch and picked up the tracks for D.

After that we watched a movie. After the movie Tommy said he was going to make dinner. He made a beef and cheese casserole and carrots. It tasted great. We ate by candle light with soft music playing. It felt so romantic. It was better than the best restaurant could ever be. We didn't talk much during dinner. We just shared soft smiles.

Big Lou came in while I was doing the dishes. I heard him and Tommy talking softly. I hurried into the front room. I wanted to know what was going on. "What's wrong?" I asked interrupting their conversation. I could tell just by looking at them something was up and it wasn't good. "Jude, it's the press they're all over your house. They even broke your bedroom window." Tommy said.

"What's D doing to help?" I asked knowing Darius probably guessed something like this would happen. I was really worried about Dad and Sadie. I really hoped no one figured out Jamie lived next door or they would bug him too. "Andre one of Darius' other bodyguards is staying at your house. The police are also providing street protection. And Kwest is staying there also. If there continues to be issues D says he'll move them to a hotel with high security." Big Lou answered. I nodded.

I called my Dad after Big Lou and Tommy went to talk. He assured me that everything was okay. The next night Tommy and I joined Dad, Sadie, and Kwest for dinner. We went to this restaurant where Dad knew the owners. They shut down the dinning room for us. They even let us come through the back way. The only thing we had to do was give a few Autographs to the staff. Everyone was really nice and didn't ask any questions. Dad agreed that I should stay with Tommy a while longer until things calmed down.

Tommy and I did all of our recording at his studio. Speid, Wally, and Kyle came to visit. Speid kept apologizing for Karma. I was still really pissed at her. Speid promised he didn't tell her anything. He figured she must have over heard someone talking and got the wrong idea. I knew I needed to do something about the press. This wasn't going to just go away without a word. I decided I needed to tell everyone the truth. I love my fans and they have always been good to me. Plus I could bring awareness about teen drinking and sexual assault.


	18. Chapter 18

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch. 17 The Benefit

Author's Note: Another short chapter. Thank you for reading and the reviews. I don't own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter. Chapter 18 the rating will be upped to mature being there's a sex talk.

Cindy

(Jude's point of view)

"The press is waiting." Darius said. I kissed Tommy and headed to the stage. Darius sat beside me at a small table. "Hello everyone I'm Darius Mills the man in charge of G-Major. I'm here with my number one star Miss Jude Harrison. Jude would like to set the record straight concerning what Karma implied and also about all the rumors going around. We will not be taking any questions today. Now I turn the microphone over to Jude Harrison." Darius said.

There was some light applause. "Hi everyone. I know that many of you have been concerned. Thank you to all my fans for your support. I do have a story to tell. I'm hoping after you hear it you'll leave me, my family, and friends alone." I said. I really hoped this would stop all the madness. I figured it couldn't make it any worse.

"Karma told you I was raped. That isn't the truth. Karma had misheard something's. The truth is I did come very close to being raped. Way too close. On the night of my release party I was upset. I went to see an old friend. During this time I had a few alcoholic drinks with a man I had just met. The man helped me to my friend's room. He then helped me into the room. He took advantage of my foggy state of mind. He took pictures of me with and without my clothes on. He touched my body. And he wanted me to touch his body. If he didn't hear voices in the hall I am sure I would've been raped. But I wasn't raped I do have to live with this experience and my own mistakes that led to this happening. This man has been caught and put behind bars." I finished talking. I couldn't help but start to cry.

The whole place was silent. I started to sob. No one took a picture. Darius nodded to Tommy. Tommy rushed on the stage and helped me off the side. There were a few pictures taken. Big Lou started following behind Tommy and me. I heard D talking. "Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for coming. Jude will be having a benefit concert on Saturday for the Toronto Women's Shelter." Darius announced. He said something else but I was too far away to hear it.

[A few days later]

(Tommy's point of view)

Jude is preparing for her concert. Since the press conference Jude has been really quite. I am hoping that this concert was helping heal the wounds a little more. Darius put together a huge concert for tonight. Karma is opening I think it's her way of apologizing to Jude. Then Pasty, SME, and Mason will perform. Jude is the Headliner and then I am giving a special performance to close the show. Karma actually sung a slow country song. Pasty did an original song about one of her Mom's many abusive boyfriends. SME did a song called Hero. Then Mason and Karma did Whiskey Lullaby. Jude did her newest song which was about her experience. I could see people in the crowd crying. Stuart actually had tears in his eyes watching his little girl singing about her pain. Jude was about to close the show when I appeared on the stage.

I had grabbed my guitar. I went up to the microphone and Jude stepped back. "Hello everyone I'm Tom Quincy for those of you who don't know. Jude Harrison is such a strong person and she makes me a stronger person. She's always been a good friend to me and she's my star always. So this is for Jude and also for all the women, men, and children out there who have been sexually, physically, or emotionally abused." I said.

I took a deep breath. I started singing DateRapebySublime. During the song Jude had snuck back stage. She was watching me crying. After I finished the song all of performers came on stage. Jude gave me a big hug. Darius came on the stage. "I'm please to say we raised 10 thousand dollars for the Toronto Women's Shelter. Jude, the other performers, and G-major have came together and matched that amount so there will be 20 thousand given to the shelter." Darius said. The crowd was going crazy. We all joined in and sung a song together. It was a song SME wrote for Jude about being the leader of a group. It fit perfectly.

Jude and I finally got back stage. After she greeted her family and our friends she turned to me. "We only raised five thousand from G-major where did that other five come from?" Jude asked me. "Um D." I answered mumbling. "You're lying Quincy he gave all the money to put this concert on and the t-shirts we sold." Jude said. "Okay so it was from me it's a small amount. I have plenty of money." I said embarrassed. "That's why I love you Tommy Quincy." Jude said. "Why's that?" I questioned back. "Because you are kind and loving." She said. "Funny that's part of the reason I love you too." I said kissing her.

We finally headed home. "Want to sleep in my bed tonight?" I questioned. "Do you just want to sleep?" She questioned back. "Yes you dirty minded girl." I answered smirking. Jude frowned a little but said. "Sure I'd love to love in your bed with you tonight."

We went into my bedroom together. I went into my bathroom and changed into some sleep pants. Jude had changed into one of my bigger t-shirts. We cuddle as soon as we both went into the bed. "Next time you come to stay I'm not letting you go home." I whispered. "I'm going to miss you." Jude said. "I know you have to go home but I'm going to miss you too. I love you Girl so much." I said. She kissed me and said. "I love you too." I put my face into Jude's hair. She always smells so sweet. I inhaled the honey shampoo as I noticed she was asleep. I was really going to miss living with Jude. But I knew the next time we lived together it wouldn't be casual it would be forever. I was now sure I was going to marry Jude Harrison.


	19. Chapter 19

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch. 18 Sex or no sex

Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star

Author's note: Yes I upped the rating. There are parts of this chapter that is similar to what happened on the show and I took a few lines too but changed them to fit this story. This chapter has sexual content. Thank you for the reviews, alerts, and readers. Only two chapters after this one so please enjoy. Thank you again.

Cindy

(Jude's point of view)

I wasn't sure how to feel. I've been back home for about a week. Tommy has been acting really strange. He's been distant and really busy. My feelings are hurt to be honest. This was the first time since before I got to Montana that I felt this way. Darius is giving me a short break from recording. So I've been writing a lot. I was once again in Studio C getting away from everyone. It was like my own little office. When the door was shut everyone knew that meant don't come in. I was really into the song I was writing and then Karma just busted in.

"Yes can I help you?" I questioned rudely. Just because she and I made up doesn't mean I don't still blame her for the press going crazy. "I need to talk to you." Karma said. She looked down shyly. "Yeah?" I questioned a little nicer this time. "Listen Jude I get that we are different and we're never going to be bff's but I like Spied a lot." She said. I nodded. I was a little surprised that she was coming to talk to me about Speid. "Your approval means so much to Speid. So please just give me a chance." Karma said. "I know how much my approval means." I admitted. "Can we at least try to be friendly?" She asked. "Okay but my business is private and not meant for the press." I answered. She nodded agreeing with me. I sighed and said. "Then yeah we can try to be friends." I said. "Thanks Jude." She said. She was about to walk out when I stopped her. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure Jude." She said seeming interested.

"Do you think Tommy's acting strange?" I asked. She giggled but didn't say anything. "What?" I asked confused. "Yeah Quincy is and I know why." She admitted. "You do." I said shocked. "Yeah I overheard Tommy and Kwest talking. They thought I couldn't hear them but I did." She explained. "So what did they say?" I asked. "Last time I gossiped I started trouble she said." I rolled my eyes and said. "I won't tell the press."

"He told Kwest that the morning you moved back home things got hot and heavy with you and him." Karma explained. I blushed and asked. "And?" "He's worried about pressuring you. But just seeing you is turning him on like no one ever has. And he said nothing can calm him down when he get's like that." She answered. I bit my lip and blushed again.

I didn't know what to say. "I think you should talk to him." Karma suggested. I nodded knowing she was right. I thanked Karma. She smiled then left me alone. I sat just thinking for a while. How could I convince Tommy I was ready? Would he even respond to me wanting to take thing to the next level? Does he really want to have sex with me?

I went out and bought the sexiest lingerie I could find. I was a little embarrassed but I wore a disguised so no one knew it was me. I sent Tom a text to meet me at the rehearsal space. I text Sadie and told her I would be working all night and to let Dad know. Then I text Karma she promised to keep SME far from the space and she even agreed to talk to Pasty so Jamie wouldn't come by.

I put candles around the room. I made a bed in the middle of the room. It looked pretty romantic to me. I put on my silk robe when I heard Tom. I did my sexiest pose. "Jude girl what's wrong?" He asked as he came in. I pulled the belt on the robe so it would come lose. I let my robe fall to the floor. "Um Jude what's going on?" Tom asked. "I want you." I said in a deep sexy voice.

Tommy looked worried and confused. I tried to approach him. He grabbed my robe and put it over my shoulders. "Jude this isn't what I want our first time together to be like. Don't you want your first time to be special?" He asked. I hung my head in shame. "Jude Girl look at me." Tommy requested. I looked up trying not to cry. "I love you Jude let's not force it okay." Tommy said. "You have so much more experience than me." I said shyly. "Not like this I don't Jude no ones been like you are to me. You get me." He said. He kissed me lightly and then left me there alone.

I cried myself to sleep. I couldn't go home I had told Sadie I was working all night. Plus Sadie would know something was wrong. I thought about texting Karma but I knew she had a date with Speid tonight.

As I walked into G-major the next morning I was blushing. I felt so embarrassed about what had happened. I felt like everyone knew I had tried to seduced Tommy and failed badly. I knew I had to record with Tommy today. I wished I didn't for the first time in a long time. I was glad Kwest would be helping us out today. Kwest would be our buffer and I needed him there so much.

Tommy kept trying to talk with me. But I wouldn't talk back. I tried my best to stay professional and forget what had happened. I was packing up my stuff when Tommy was trying to talk to me again. "I don't want to talk." I shouted in anger and embarrassment. Tommy turned around sighed and left me.

I turned around and saw Kwest coming into the booth with me. "What happened?" Kwest asked me. "You don't want to know." I mumbled. "Yes I do." He said. "Tommy won't have sex with me." I yelled loudly not noticing the door was open. I looked up and saw that everyone in the lobby including Tommy had turned around to look at me. I blushed mumbled. "Shit." I ran from studio B into Studio C.

I locked myself in. Tommy was beating on the door. It had been close to an hour. Tommy was still knocking on the door. Sadie kept texting me but I didn't even look at them. I finally heard Jamie's voice. "I got Darius' key to the door." Jamie said. "I want to go in and talk to her." Tommy said. "Let me talk with her first." Jamie suggested. "Fine." Tommy replied. Then I heard the door open.

I didn't turn around. Jamie closed the door behind him. I looked up and said. "Hey Jamers." "So that was an interesting outburst." Jamie mumbled. "I'm so embarrassed." I said. "Hey listen Tommy didn't care. He only cares about you Jude." Jamie said. "Since when are you a Tommy fan?" I asked. "I'm not trust me but I heard him talking with Kwest he just wants you to be sure. You can't blame him for that." Jamie said. "Jamie he doesn't really want me." I said quietly. "Bullshit Jude everyone knows he does even me." Jamie said.

"Look Jude it's time to grow up. You want a man act like a woman." Jamie said. I nodded. He hugged me and left. I saw Tommy was still standing at the door. "Please not now." I begged. Tommy nodded sadly. Sadie came in. "Let me take you home Jude." Sadie said. "Okay." I said. I felt exhausted. I was really happy Sadie didn't make me talk.

I was laying on my bed listening to music. It was angry chick rock music. I got a text from Tommy. It said. _Please Girl meet me at the rehearsal space we need to talk. _I got dressed in a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt. I didn't feel like being dressy. When I got to the rehearsal space parking lot I thought about leaving. I could just drive back home. I could text Tommy and tell him I was tired. But instead I slowly walked to the space.

Tommy was sitting on the old couch which I finally had bought red covers for. "Thanks for coming Girl." He said. I sighed and nodded as I sat on the other end of the couch. "Girl I want you, I do a lot. Maybe too much but I have to be sure you're ready and you won't regret this." Tommy said. "I am sure Tom, I'm ready I have been for a while." I said honestly. "Jude you were dressed like a stripper. That's not you Girl." Tommy said.

"I know I'm just a senior in High school. I still have three more weeks before I'm 18. I live with my Dad and Sister. Hell I still have a curfew." I said blushing. "Jude those are all things that make you real. And I love that you're a real woman." Tommy said. "But Tommy you've been with so many women." I said sadly. "You aren't like them Jude. You're so sweet, innocent, and you try way too hard. You love with everything and you're a rock star but only on stage. You're the one Jude." Tommy said making me smile brightly.

Tommy pulled me across the couch. "I love you Jude and I'll wait for as long as you need but if you're truly ready than so am I. You're not just hot, you're beautiful the most beautiful creature to walk the earth." Tommy said as we kissed.

Tommy started kissing down my neck to my chest. He looked up and asked. "Are you 100% sure?" "Yes I'm sure and I love you too so much. You are my Prince." I said. He pulled my shirt over my head. I was wearing a baby blue bra it didn't have lace or anything. But Tommy smiled like it was prefect. He laid me down on the couch. He started kissing around my chest. Then he kissed down my stomach. I pulled his black t-shirt over his head. And then I pulled him down on top me.

I kissed down his neck, then his shoulders, and down to his abs. He pulled me back under him and unbuttoned my jeans. He slowly pulled my jeans off. I had matching baby blue panties on. Once again he was smiling. I looked down at his jeans and then said in a breathy voice. "Take off your jeans." He chuckled and took them off leaving him in yellow smiley boxers. I giggled a little at first but then gasped as I saw his hard on through his boxers. I blushed. He chuckled when he realized I was starring.

"Are you sure?" He asked me once again. He slowly reached for the clasp of my bra. I looked up and whispered. "I'm sure." He nodded and undid my bra. He slowly cupped my breast. I couldn't help but moan it felt good. He smiled and leaned down closer to my breast. He took one of my nipples into his mouth. Then to took the other between his finger tips. He sucked slowly. I moaned again and then blushed. I could feel my underwear were soaked.

"Tom." I moaned. I was getting a little upset. Tommy stopped and asked. "Are you okay Girl?" "No you're driving me completely crazy." I said. He chuckled and moved his hands to my panties. He started pulling down my panties. "Damn Girl." Tommy gasped starring. I had shaved Sadie said most guys liked no hair down there. I giggled a little as he kept petting me.

He leaned down and spread my legs wide open. He smelled me and asked. "Can I have a taste?" I nodded happily. Sadie said it felt really good. Kwest does her a lot which I so didn't need to know but Sadie feels the need to share. Tommy started licking and sucking me. I felt so strange. I wasn't sure what was going on. I got really nervous. I pulled my body away from Tommy a little bit. I pulled on his hair to get his attention. "Tommy?" I said. "What's wrong Girl?" He asked noticing how nervous I got. "I don't I was feeling really strange." I said. Tommy smiled and said. "It's okay that's what's suppose to happen just relax and let me take care of you baby."

He went back between my legs. I tried my best to relax. He kept licking and sucking. Then he started to finger me a little bit. I felt it holy shit it really did feel like I was going too exploded. I thought that was just something they said. "Oh I think I'm cumming." I screamed out. I heard Tommy chuckling against me. That made me keep going. I felt light headed and totally out of it. When I looked at Tommy again he was taking his boxers off.

I starred shyly. He took my hand and out it on him. "It's so hard and smooth." I said. "You touch me is amazing I've never felt anything like this." Tommy said making me smile. I leaned down. I was about to take him in my mouth but he grabbed me. "Jude baby if you out your mouth on me I'll explode." Tommy said blushing a little. He grabbed a condom from his pants. Together we put it on him. He rubbed me a few more times. "Girl it's going to hurt really bad at first just tell me if you want to stop. I'll be as easy as I can." He said. "I know." I whispered.

He slipped into me. He stopped as he entered me. Then leaned down and kissed me. I felt him push though my hymen. I couldn't help but bite his lip in pain. He stopped and asked. "Are you okay?" I couldn't answer. "Oh Baby I'm so sorry I love you." He said. I nodded starting to hurt less. Finally I said. "I'm okay."

Tommy still hadn't moved. "Move please Tommy." I begged pratically crying. He started to move slowly in and out of me. It wasn't enough I needed more. "Faster, Hard please Tom oh Tommy." I whinned. He picked up the pace. I could feel it I was about to have another orgasm. "Tommy I'm about to…" I couldn't finish talking I was too far gone again. "Me too Jude cum baby cum with me Girl." He said as it happened.

He slowly pulled out and went over to the trash can. I heard him at the sink. But I was still in bliss. He brought a wash cloth over and cleaned me and himself up. He kept kissing me. Every kiss felt better than ever before. "I love you." I whispered. "I love you too Jude." He whispered back. We spent the whole night laying together. I knew that I could make love to Tom Quincy for the rest of my life.


	20. Chapter 20

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch. 19 Jude's 18th Birthday

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, and alerting this story. There is just one shorter chapter after this. Warning there is some sexual content in this chapter. Thank you again.

Cindy

[A few weeks later]

(Jude's point of view)

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon. Dad, Sadie, and Tommy were standing over me. "Happy Birthday Jude." They all three yelled. I grumbled and asked. "What time is it? What are you doing here so early Quincy?" "Girl it's ten and I'm here to get you awake we have a full day a head of us." Tommy answered. I nodded and sat up.

We all went down stairs. I talked with Dad for a few moments before he said he had to leave. "See you all tonight." Dad said hugging both Sadie and I before leaving. "Okay you two have fun today but Tom we expect to see you both at six on the dot not a second later." Sadie said getting her stuff. "Don't worry Sadie I'll have her back in plenty of time." Tommy said.

I finished up my breakfast. Sadie was leaving for G-Major. She hugged me and warned Tommy again. I was sitting there in my pj's when Tommy lend over and kissed me. We started to heavily make-out. "Make love to me." I begged Tommy. He picked me up and carried me upstairs. He headed for the shower. We started quickly stripping each other. When I was naked I notice him starring. I blushed bright red. He chuckled and said. "Come on Sweetheart."

He pulled me into the hot water. As he kissed down my neck, I started moaning loudly. He was kissing every inch of my skin. Then he dropped to his knees. "I'll make love to you tonight but right now I just want to eat you." Tommy said making me moan again at his dirty talk.

I blushed as he opened my lower lips. He was so amazing at this. I had come twice in a short time. I noticed Tommy was rock hard but he said we didn't have time. I still haven't sucked him. I thought it was a little weird that he wouldn't let me still after us being together seven or eight times now. Honestly the sex had been very tame not at all what I expected.

After our shower we got dressed. I asked Tommy about our plans for the day. All he would say was that I would know everything there is to know about him after today. I felt a little scared but excited. Tommy was finally sharing himself with me. This is what I've always wanted. He is letting me in and that's the best gift I could get.

(Tommy's point of view)

I decided to share my past with Jude. My childhood wasn't pretty. But I knew Jude deserved to know the truth about everything. I told Jude we were going on a road trip. She got her bag and went to the car. I was shocked that she didn't ask any questions.

We drove a few hours out of the way. There was a huge cemetery. Jude didn't say anything she just followed me quietly. I got her to a huge oval headstone that said Dutois' on it. Jude grabbed my hand looking at the inscription. "My grandparents were the reason I didn't leave before Boyz Attack. I would've run as I could if it wasn't for them. But there was a fire when I was ten and they both died. My life was never the same." I said.

I led Jude back to the car. We drove five more miles. It seemed like we were in the middle of no where. There weren't any houses around us. Then we came to a small brick house on a huge farm. Jude and I went into the house together. I pulled my keys out and put the key into the lock.

Up on the wood panel walls were pictures. There were pictures of my Grandparents, my cousins, Aunts and Uncles, and myself. There were none of my parents though. My Grandparents were disappointed in both of them. I told Jude who everyone was. She just smiled at all the pictures of me as a little boy.

We got back into the car and drove for another hour. I couldn't help the nerves I felt. I never wanted Jude to see this place. The house looked even more like a shack than the last time I had been here. I felt so embarrassed and I knew it would only get worse. "Jude my life, my family it's nothing like yours. This is why I became the way I am." I told her knowing she soon would understand.

When we went inside the house I heard my Mom. She was talking to herself. I grabbed Jude's hand mainly for strength. Mom was in her house coat. Her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed or washed in a week. "Mom, Mom it's me Tommy." I said hoping she would at least know me this time. She turned to me and smiled. "Hello Tommy boy. Why are you here?" She asked sounding angry.

Jude looked at my Mom in shock. "She has early onset Alzheimer's and is Bipolar." I whispered to Jude. Jude nodded. "Hi I'm Jude Harrison a friend of Tommy's." Jude said to my Mom. "Nice to meet you young thang. Honey you should run he's bad news." Mom said to Jude. Jude frowned at her. I heard my idiot cousins in the kitchen. I took Jude in. They were all complete jerks. I just sighed told my cousin my Mom needed a bath and to wash her hair. Then I gave her a check. "Bye Mom." I said dragging Jude out of there. Jude didn't say anything. I was glad she was silent after all what could she say sorry your Mom hates you and your family are jerks.

I drove about five miles to a diner. It was one of my old hang outs I loved the place. I saw Dana as soon as we came through the door she saw me and ran towards me. She jumped up and I caught her and hugging her. "Tommy." She yelled. "Hey there little lady." I said laughing. My Grandfather had called her that when we were just little kids.

Jude smiled but looked at us awkwardly. Dana backed away looking embarrassed. "Dana Treehouse." Dana said introducing herself to Jude and offering her hand to Jude. "Jude Harrison." "Oh I know you're a singer I've heard your music." Dana said. "Yeah." Jude said shyly. "I'm Jude's producer." I said. "Oh I know Tom Quincy." She said laughing. "Hey I picked out Quincy thank you." I said. "What were your other choices?" Jude asked now teasing me too. "Hey don't gang up on me." I said. "Jude we really love your music." Dana said. "Thank you Dana." Jude said biting her lip.

Dana found us a table and sat down with us. We had been talking for a while when I man came up to our table. "Dana there you are." The guy said. "Oh Tommy, Jude this is my husband Steve." Dana said. I held my hand out. "Steve this is my old friend Tommy Dutois' I mean Quincy and this is his girlfriend Jude Harrison." Dana said. I almost laughed when she introduced Jude as my girlfriend I guessed she had seen the papers. "I know who they are except you never told me that your old friend Tommy was Tom Quincy." Steve said.

Steve joined us as our food arrived. Dana and Steve had been running the diner for the last three years. Her Dad had cancer and just couldn't do it anymore. Steve and Dana had been married for three years. Dana had been my best friend growing up. I guess you could say she was my Jamie. She even went out one time after I became part of Boyz Attack but she hated the Spot light plus we decided we were much better as friends. "Where are you heading to next?" Dana asked after I told her where we had already been today.

I saw Jude looked up from her conversation with Steve. "I'm taking Jude to meet Angie." I said. Dana had been the only one besides Kwest that knew about my relationship with Angie and everything that had happened. "Really?" Dana questioned in shock. "Yeah it's time to put the past to rest and start on my future." I said honestly. After we finished out pie we said our goodbyes to Steve and Dana. Jude and I promised to come and see them again soon. I knew Jude would want to come with me to see my Mom anyways.

We got into the car and started driving. "Who's Angie? Jude asked confused. "Angie was my first love. My only love until I met you and you taught me about real love. I cheated on Portia with her." I answered honestly. "What happened to her?" Jude asked. "She died in a car accident. After that Portia and I were never the same we divorced a short time later." I explained.

When we arrived at the cemetery I walked to the headstone. Jude followed slowly behind me. "Angela Serna Tillinia. She was sweet, funny, talented, sexy, but never innocent not like you." I said kissing Jude and pulling her to my side. I leaned down and said. "Goodbye Angie and thank you." Jude smiled sadly and hugged me tightly. "Why are you here?" I heard a voice yell. I turned to see Hunter Angie's brother standing there.

He ran towards me. I pushed Jude out of the way. We started fighting. "You killed her you killed Angie she was suppose to spend her life with you. You don't deserve to be happy." Hunter said. "Hunter it was an accident. And I know Angie would want me to be happy." I said. We kept punching me. "I'll going to kill you." Hunter said reaching into his pocket. A security guard had arrived and helped get Hunter off of me. They found a gun in his pocket. They had called the police. I held Jude as we gave our statements.

Jude and I got back into the car. "She took my car the day she died. I told her I couldn't be with her. She was ruining my career. So she took my car and was speeding she hit a tree. She died instantly." I said. Jude reached over and hugged me. "It's okay Tommy you didn't do anything wrong. I know in my heart Angie wouldn't blame you. You were trying to protect her and yourself. Accidents happen and it's time for you to forgive yourself." Jude said. I nodded. I knew I was right time to put the past behind me.

I realized how late it was getting. I hurried to a helicopter that I had waiting for us. I knew if we were late me ass was grass. We didn't talk much on the way to G-Major. I had spent the time thinking about the future and what I want to happen next. I already knew my future was with Jude. The when, where, and why's didn't matter anymore only she did. I didn't care what anyone thought. I wanted Jude and if she wanted me then that's the way it should be. I've missed her so much since she moved back home.

"Jude can I talk to you in my office?" I asked as we arrived at G-Major. "Sure Quincy just make it quick." Jude said. "Did anything that happened today change anything for you?" I asked. "No Tommy I love you and everyone has a past. For the first time you shared with me and you let me in. After today I love you more than I thought I ever could." She answered. "Girl I love you more than my own life. I want you with me everyday." I said. She smiled and nodded encouraging me. "Will you move in with me Jude?" I asked. "Yes I will." She said kissing me. "Now what?" I asked. "Now I have to go get dressed see you in a little bit." Jude said.

Jude's party was pretty great. She wore an amazing purple and black dress. I wore a black suit with a purple tie to match her dress. When Kwest announced us I felt like I was going back in time. I remembered how beautiful she looked on her sixth but now she even more beautiful and this time I get to be at her side the whole night. Jude sang Love to Burn I had written it for her birthday present. She danced a few times before we took me over to her Dad.

"Daddy?" Jude questioned. Both Sadie and Kwest were now looking at us. "Yes Birthday Girl." Stuart said. "Tommy asked me to move in with him." Jude said. Stuart sighed and said. "I'll assume you said yes." "I did." She answered back. "Tom can I speak with you alone?" Stuart asked. "Daddy I don't think you need to do that." Jude said. "No Jude its okay, come on Stuart we can go to my office." I said.

"I know you want to get back to Jude so we'll make this quick." Stuart said. I nodded. "I know you love my daughter but she is just 18. And she's my baby so if you hurt her I will have to kill you and bury your body in my backyard." Stuart warned me. "I understand Sir." I said. "Okay than we better get back to the birthday girl." He said.

Sadie and Jude weren't at the table when we got back. Kwest said they had gone to get the cake. I rejoined Jude as everyone stood at her side. She smiled at me as I said. "Jude doesn't like that song. So instead were just going to let her make her wish." Jude blew out her candles. Then Jude started opening her gifts. She got many gifts. A lot of gift cards. Darius' gift was 25% of G-major making Jude a major stock holder. I only owned 15% and I was previously the largest.

After the party ended I got Jude to the honeymoon suite for the night. "I can't believe this Tommy you didn't have to do this." She said as I poured us champagne. "Of coarse I did Jude." I said. "I love you." She said getting teary eyed. "I love you too girl so much." I said as we kissed passionately. We made love until the sun came up the next morning.


	21. Chapter 21

In the Middle of Nowhere

Ch. 20 What's next?

Author's Note: Yes this is the end of this story. Thank you so much to everyone who has alerted, read, and reviewed this story. I have many more stories I'm working on but hopefully in the next few months I will be doing another Instant Star story. _**Warning**__**:**_ There is a lot of sexual content and bad language in this chapter. If you not of age don't read this chapter.

Once again thanks.

Cindy

[Six Months later]

(Jude's point of view)

I've been living with Tommy for six months now. It's been amazing. We still fight but if we didn't we wouldn't be Tommy and Jude. My music has been better than ever. We work hard but we play hard too. Tommy's been different since my birthday. He's been more relaxed. We have a lot more fun than ever before. Tommy seems to have let his demons die. I'm so glad Tommy told me everything. I always knew he had secrets but he had to tell me in his own time. He's not just my boyfriend that I live with he's my best friend and I'm his.

Today I got up early and was surprised to see Tommy sitting at the table. Usually Tommy leaves for work an hour before I even get up. I looked at him confused. "We aren't working today but you need to get a shower because we have plans." Tommy said. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Go get a shower I'll make you a pop tart." Tommy said not answering my question. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs and took a quick shower. I wasn't sure where we were going or what to wear. I threw on a pair on jeans and a tank top. I grabbed my hoodie just in case I needed it.

When I got back down Tommy was coming back in from the car. "Here's your pop tart and juice you can eat in the car. We don't want to be late." He said. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked again. "Let's go girl." He said. I ate as we drove. I didn't ask any more questions I knew he wasn't going to answer anyway. We arrived at the airport and Tommy hurried us to Darius' jet. I noticed he had pulled two duffel bags out of the trunk.

When we got on the jet I decided to try questioning Tommy again. "Where are we going?" I asked. "You'll see when we get there Harrison." Tommy answered laughing. I pouted and looked out the window hoping to get clues. But all I saw was water and trees. Tommy was on his black berry the whole time we were in the jet. I figured it was work stuff so I didn't even ask about it. And if it wasn't work stuff it probably had something to do with this trip. That meant he wouldn't tell me anyway.

(Tommy's point of view)

I couldn't help but laugh at Jude. Here I was trying to surprise her and she just couldn't see to relax and let me. She kept asking where we were going over and over. I was thrilled when we finally landed. "Com on Jude we're on a schedule." I said pulling Jude off the jet and through the airport. I kept hoping no one would recognize us because we didn't have time for photos and autograph's. Jude stopped looked up at me and smiled. I knew she had figured out where we were.

The driver took us to Darius' mansion. When we pulled up I could see Jude reliving all of our memories from here. "I wish we could've brought Mya with us." Jude said. "I know but she's at Rock star camp plus this is a romantic trip." I said smiling but trying not to give anything away.

As I got our bags and headed in I saw Jude standing at the door. "Someone is in the kitchen." Jude whispered. I took Jude's hand and headed into the kitchen. Nancy was standing at the stove cooking. "Nancy it's so good to see you." Jude said hugging her. "You too sweet girl. It's good to see both of you and you both look well." Nancy said. "We are doing well." I said hugging Nancy.

We stayed in the kitchen. We talked as Nancy while she cooked. She was happy to hear we were living together. She seemed a little mad that Darius hadn't told her. We talked about Darius, Portia, and Mya, all of our G-major family. Nancy talked about her own family and her new boyfriend.

When dinner was ready Nancy announced that she had to leave. She was going out to dinner with her boyfriend. Jude and I hugged her and then I walked her out. Jude was sitting at the table with our full plates. Nancy had made Chicken casserole with veggies and rolls. I turned on some soft music and lit the candles on the table. We ate mainly in silence.

After dinner we went our dishes in the sink. Then I led Jude in front of the fireplace. I opened a bottle of wine and poured each of us a glass. I grabbed Jude hand in mine. I took my other hand across her beautiful face. "I love you Jude." I said softly. She smiled and said. "I love you too." Now was the time. I dropped to one knee and got the box out of my pocket. "Jude I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" I asked. Jude looked at the diamond ring and asked. "Really?" "Yeah girl really." I answered with a chuckle. "I'll marry you." Jude said leaping into my arms.

We started kissing. I pulled her down to me. "I love you so much." I said as I kissed and licked down her sexy neck. "You taste so good." I said. She giggled and said. "So do you." I quickly removed her tank top and bra. I licked down her chest and took her nipple into my mouth. "Oh Tommy that feels so good." Jude moaned. I took her other nipple between my fingers. I switched off. Jude's hands ran through my hair. I pulled back and pulled my shirt off. Then I moved and unbuttoned Jude's jeans and pulled them off. She was wearing a purple silk thong. "So damn sexy my future wife." I mumbled. She giggled and unbuttoned my jeans. I was wearing gray boxers. I could feel my cock getting harder as Jude rubbed me through my boxers. She pushed me to lie down and pulled my boxers off.

"You're not stopping me this time." Jude warned. I didn't plan to stop her. The idea of Jude sucking my cock until I came was enough to almost make me cum. I just wanted Jude to be ready and sure when we moved forward in our sex life. So far we had made love but I had a feeling though the love would be there tonight would be fucking in its truest form. I felt Jude taking my cock in her hand. I was already so hard. "Oh shit Baby please." I moaned as Jude was stoking me.

"What do you want Tommy?" Jude questioned in a sexy whisper. "I want you to suck my cock." I answered honestly. Then she put her mouth close to my cock and started licking. She was licking me like an ice cream. "Suck me Jude." I moaned. She laughed and put her mouth over me. "Oh yeah Girl." I said as she started sucking hard. She took as much as she could into her mouth. I couldn't help grabbing her head. I pulled her up and down at a good pace. She was moaning too. Was she getting off on sucking me? I started thrusting into her mouth. She choked a little. "Are you okay?" I asked. She just nodded and kept going. I was so close. I started thrusting again this time I yelled. "Jude I'm going to cum." Jude pulled back a little. Then she took me further into her throat. I didn't help but cum. As I finally stopped I pulled away.

Jude had a strange look on her face as she swallowed. I laughed a little and said. "You okay Baby?" "Yeah." She mumbled. I saw her grab her wine and down it. "That bad?" I asked. "No that thick damn no wonder most girls don't swallow." Jude answered making me laugh again. "Girl did that make you hot?" I asked noticing her thong was soaked. Jude blushed and said. "Yeah it did." "Come here Jude." I said. I pulled her thong off. I didn't say anything just opened her lower lips and started eating her scrumptious pussy. "Oh yeah more." Jude moaned. I took two fingers and stuck them into her hole and suck her clit. I could tell she was already close. I fingered her as hard as I could while I sucked her clit. "Oh yeah Tommy that's it oh yeah." She moaned as she was cumming her juices spilling out of my mouth.

I let her recover for a minute. I licked my mouth and got a drink of water. I handed her the bottle of water. She moved onto her knees. All I could see was her ass. I grabbed her hips and rammed my cock into her pussy. "Oh hell." Jude yelled. I pulled out of her and rammed into her again. She started moving her body back into me. "Yeah girl that's it." I yelled as we moved quickly together. "I'm almost there." Jude moaned. I started moving faster. "Cum with me Jude come on girl give it to me Baby." I yelled then it happened we came at the same time. I pulled out. Jude was down for the count. As she fell over and moved onto her back I followed her. We cuddled together.

"I love you so much." Jude said. "I do too future Mrs. Quincy." I said. "We're getting married." Jude said like she was in shock. "Yes we are." I said kissing her. "I can't wait I want to get married soon." Jude said. "Whenever you want but Girl if you can wait six months we can have a long honeymoon." I said. I had already talked to Darius. "Are you sure that's okay With D?" Jude asked. "Yes we've already discussed it. Right after I asked your Dad's permission I talked to Darius and he started helping me plans for this trip." I answered. "Aww, I always knew he was a softy." Jude said. "You're his star and I'm his right hand man he has to be for us." I said.

Six months later Jude and I were married in a private ceremony. It was just our family and friends. We decided to get married on an isle. Darius throw us a party after the wedding. It was a great day the best of my life. After a two week honeymoon in Thailand we returned to our other love besides each other that's music. I did something I thought I would never do. I recorded an album.

Less than a year and half after Jude and I were married she found out we were pregnant. We were all amazed when we found out we were having twins. A few weeks after our second anniversary Jude gave birth to our first son Stuart Thomas Quincy and our first daughter Lucy Pasty Quincy. A year later our second daughter joined us. We named her Anna Michelle. I had never imagined myself as a Dad but once my kids came I learned how to be a Daddy and a pretty damn good one. I did have a lot of help from Stuart and Darius though. Jude and I have a life most only dream of but she gave it all me. She made the impossible possible. I always felt like I was in the middle of nowhere and then Jude came and helped me out of the nowhere.


End file.
